Remnant in Earth: Redux
by Cronenberg Flesh Tuba
Summary: Rewrite of NewtypeAuthor346’s Remnant in Earth. In December of 2001, gold miners found a cavern of strange crystals butied deep within the mines of California. This discovery brings about the merging of two worlds: Remnant and our own. (Update in regards to future chapters in bio)
1. Two Become One

_**Hey everyone, ChocoboLover69 here! I bet those who are following me are wondering what's going on in regards to Assimilation. The thing is, try as I might, I could not figure out a direction for that story without going into very familiar territory and I just wasn't comfortable with that. I write to tell stories with a beginning, a middle, and an end. I was pretty much just throwing that shit to the wall and seeing if it would stick. I'm not saying it's abandoned, but just don't expect to see anything new on that front in the near future.**_

 _ **Now as for this, Remnant in Earth is one of my favorite fics on the site due in part to the fantastic concept and how it was executed. But as the show has progressed, the inconsistencies between the canon mythos and what was initially written continued to grow. I know that considering this is an AU fic that this doesn't really matter, but I feel revising the story to make room for these additional pieces of lore would add to the authenticity of the story. I made sure to have every piece of lore accounted for when revising these initial 12 chapters and I can assure you that this is going to be a story that I see through to the end. My plan is to have these initial 12 chapters released daily until when the 12** **th** **is posted I will move to biweekly updates. I hope you guys enjoy what I've got in store for you all!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Prologue: Two Become One**

* * *

 **Date: December 12, 2001**

 **Location: California, USA.**

In the Mesquite mines, bulldozers and trucks rolled over muddy pathways while miners began to walk into the tunnels with their mining gear. Lights shined in the darkness, and they began the drilling against the stony walls hoping to find gold or any other rare metals.

A single miner brought a drill against the stone wall, pressing hard until he heard cracks.

The cracks spread out, and the miner stood dumbfounded as the wall collapsed, revealing a man-sized cave entrance. He turned off his drilling equipment and slowly entered the unknown area, while other miners gathered in front of the entrance, curious about what he had found. A CEO came inside and saw the miner standing still in surprise and wonder. It was a large, dark cavern of unknown crystals.

The miner touched a crystal, which flashed with life, causing a large pulse of unknown energy to blast through the miners straight out of the tunnel's exit and continued until it encompassed the entirety of Earth.

Meanwhile, on the surface, as this pulse made its way, a massive blackout, with even radio communications being interrupted as the aurora borealis in the Artic went out of control and shined brighter than ever recorded. However, the blackout only lasted for approximately thirty seconds before lights and communications were back up once again.

The other miners outside the entrance shielded their eyes until the lights from the cavern faded, then one of the miners from the group went inside to see happened. It appeared to be a place full of crystals of unknown origins, in various sizes and glistening with various colors.

With this seemingly mundane and insignificant action, Earth, and the destinies of all who call it home, have been changed and will never again be the same.

The next day, the manager arrived at the mines. His secretary came beside him, holding a clipboard full of results.

"Sir, it's unlike anything," said his secretary. "What our miners found was somewhat extraordinary. It appears to be crystals, but they're glowing."

The managers looked at him curiously.

"Show me."

"Over there sir." His secretary pointed towards a group of miners surrounding a cart filled with glowing crystals.

The manager passed some miners who stood nearby and approached the cart. He picked up a small crystal with his hand and inspected it.

"Interesting, this situation is rare. God knows what exotic minerals are yet to be discovered," he said in wonder. "It's really nothing I've seen before. We might have to bring one of these to a geologist to see what it is."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the world of Remnant, in the City of Vale.**

In the middle of the night, the City of Vale was mostly silent with naught but a few cars roaming the streets and cold winds blowing.

Suddenly, dogs started barking, an earthquake began to surge, and tremors were felt in every corner of Remnant. People woke up during the quake and began to panic, lights flickered out and the last thing people saw was a flash.

* * *

 **USA, California, San Fransisco.**

As the sun rose in the morning sky, people began to open shops and go about their business. Suddenly, they stood stunned as they looked into the place where the ocean once stood.

A huge land had appeared out from the massive thick fog in front of the city. The citizens of San Fransisco widened their eyes in disbelief, completely baffled. How could land appear near the coastlines, just under a mile away from the city, out of nowhere?

"This is BBC News reporting."

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"We've never seen a huge island, no, land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean before-" said a sailor in the News.

 _ ***BUZZT***_

"What in the world happened there?" asked a Fox News reporter.

"What appears to be land in the northern coast of California, we don't know where it came from-"

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"An unknown landscape appeared near the western coasts of Australia-"

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"We do not know how this land appeared near the west coast of the US, near Far East Asia, and across most of the Pacific Ocean," said US President George Bush. "However, I've received reports from NASA, that their surveillance satellites found five other landmasses near Greenland, south of Iceland and west of Ireland and Britain, in the middle of the Atlantic and another in the southern Atlantic. Also, an island appeared west of Australia in the eastern part of the Indian Ocean."

 ***BUZZT!***

A day passed.

 _ **'If there are people, either sentient beings or human beings, living in there,'**_ said President Bush through the radio, broadcasting to the military and the public. _ **'We are not sure what the result will come to in the future if we ignore it.'**_

Meanwhile, a fleet of amphibious USN LCACs and helicopters landed at the beach heads in the unoccupied eastern region of Vale Kingdom.

 _ **'We don't know anything. We don't know if there are people that are a threat; we do not know who they are or what they're capable of.'**_

The landing doors of the LCACs opened up. Marines, armored vehicles, and tanks began to roam the beaches while helicopters roamed the skies.

"Move! Move! Move!" yelled a Marine.

 _ **'In order to protect our country,'**_

In the Northern Atlantic Sea, a British Expeditionary Fleet began to split into groups, along with French and Spanish navy ships, some heading north and others to the west of the Atlantic, landing in the beaches of Mistral and Atlas.

 _ **'the US Armed Forces and Navy, along with other nations who are aligned with the joint UN Expeditionary forces, have agreed to dispatch military expeditions to these unknown places and alien civilizations we may stumble upon. Let us hope that we will make friendly diplomatic relationships.'**_

Then a small fleet of transport ships and destroyers from the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Forces dispatched expeditionary forces at the northern beachhead in Vacuo, while to the south, the Chinese landed its own expeditionary force.

At the moment, the City of Vale was in an uproar. Most people began to panic and the few citizens who had calmed down were mostly just huntsmen and huntresses.

At Beacon Academy, team STRQ watched the news in the hologram, with Lisa Lavender reporting about the massive disorder in the City. She had just finished showing that their moon had been replaced with a perfect round ball and that an unknown landmass appeared by the eastern coastlines of Vale when the holo-screens were disrupted by static.

The CCTs had malfunctioned. Many students in the cafeteria stood worried about what the world outside had become.

December 12, 2001. The world and its history suddenly changed its course. From this day on, the people of Earth and former citizens of Remnant called this event:

 _ **"the Great Change."**_


	2. Reconnaissance

_**Hey guys! ChocoboLover69 here! I just want to say a something before we get started. These first 2 chapters don't give me much room for deviation from the original story. Odds are, you won't notice any major changes, outside of the revisions I do to the punctuation and grammar, until honestly the end of the 4** **th** **. Hell, I added a gag to chapter 10 that is going to go over a lot of people's heads but those who do get it will be laughing for a solid 20 minutes. So trust me, this will NOT be a note-to-note retelling of Newtype's story. Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the show**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter I: Reconnaissance**

* * *

 **Vale**

A day had passed and the citizens of the city have seemed to calm down. However, in the halls of the Vale Council, four council members gathered.

A single man stood beside a hologram with a remote.

"To the council members of Vale," he said as he turned on the hologram, showing a picture of the US Expeditionary Force. "It seems we're expecting an unprecedented crisis. As you can see here, one of our spy drones caught a large group from what we believe is an unknown organization."

"Hmm..." One of the Council member stroked his beard and looked narrowly at the hologram. "Considering we do not know who these people are, it seems we need to contact the Atlesian military for assistance."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, we are having a problem reaching them due to the maintenance on the Beacon CCT Tower."

"Hmpf, fine, then send a message to Headmaster Ozpin," said the other council member. "It is urgent that we find out who those people are. We cannot risk another Great War."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"Hmm...I see." Ozpin looked at the holographic video message starring the Vale Councilors.

"Since the CCT Tower is down, this is an urgent task. Send one of your best Hunters or Hunters-in-training to keep an eye on them. We do not wish to risk more civil unrest when these unknown armed men from the east set their eyes on our people, Dust knows what might happen."

The video recorder ended and the hologram screen disappeared.

"I understand." Ozpin placed his mug on the table and began to walk away from his office to meet one of the best Teams in his academy.

"I think I should send out Summer Rose and her team for this mission."

* * *

 **Eastern Region of Vale Kingdom**

In the deep forested region, a group of ten marines from the US Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance strolled through the trees. They'd been doing a deep silent recon mission around the area.

One marine captain raised his hand to halt the group, then clenched his fist and kneeled down. He noticed sounds of sticks cracking and rustling leaves. The wind wasn't doing that. It sounded like some something alive. The marines stood still with their M16A2 Rifles or M4A1's pointing aimlessly at the trees and bushes.

"...Did you guys hear that?" whispered the lead marine, a Gunnery Sergeant.

"Just eerie sounds, Sergeant," whispered the other Marine. "I feel like some shit's stalking us, sir."

"Wait..." He paused.

There were some leaves loudly rustling, and the Marines pointed their rifles towards the source of sound. The marines frowned in disbelief as a black wolf-like creature the same height as a man came out of the brush. It had red glowing eyes, sharp claws and a bone mask protecting its face. The Beowolf sniffed the air and growled menacingly at a group of Marines. It could sense the negative emotions emitted from the soldiers: Fear.

"What…the fuck…is that?!" swore an African-American US Marine in surprise and disbelief while pointing his M240 Light Machine gun towards the Beowolf.

"Stay calm, maybe it'll leave us alone," said the lead marine.

"Uh, sir, seems like it doesn't look friendly," said one of the marines, as the strange wolf began to growl. "By the sounds of it, that thing sees us as food."

The Beowolf roared, causing the marines to raise their rifles. The Grimm charged against the group with raised claws while one marine yelled out an order.

"Open fire!"

Immediately, a hail of lead hit the Beowolf. The corpse of the beast fell only eight steps away from the group. A couple of marines slowly walked towards the corpse, noticing a black smoke emitted from its dead body. The soldiers only stare in wonder, seeing that the dead creature began to dissolve.

 _ ***AWWWWOOOOO~!***_

The marines were startled by the sounds of howling. Suddenly, sounds of heavy footsteps were heard, and the Gunnery Sergeant felt his instincts scream. He pulled out his AN/PRC-148.

"This is the Recon Delta Team to HQ, come in!" he said with a stern face. "Horde of unknown hostiles in sight, we're in three miles away, northwest, requesting reinforcements, ASAP, over!"

"HQ here, we're dispatching reinforcements to your location," responded the radio operator. "Stay in position, reinforcements will arrive in ETA 30 Minutes, out."

"Holy shit, there's too many of 'em!"

"Protect this position until the reinforcements arrive," the Sergeant said sternly as he inserted a fresh magazine into his M16A2. "We got to hold them off!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the airspace above Vale**

A couple of F-16s soared through the skies. Both of the pilots in these jets were on a reconnaissance mission to find any possible civilization within the unknown territory. The sight of a tower standing near the cliffs caught the eye of one of the pilots.

"Hey, is that a tower right over there?" said the, contacting his wingman beside him.

"I see it, seems like there really are people living around this place," responded the other pilot. "Wait…there's a city over there."

Meanwhile, inside the city, it was a quiet day. The citizens of Vale walked around the streets, most of them calmed down after the civil unrest. Still, most of them were afraid, since the CCT was down, there are no communications to the outside and they simply still didn't know what was happening around the world.

Suddenly, they heard a deafening roar in the distance. People wondered about the sound, which was unlike any Bullhead's Engine or Airship they had heard of. Most of them looked up and saw two arrow-shaped flying objects unlike any other aircraft they had ever seen.

"Mommy, what are those flying things up there?" asked a kid while pointing. "Are those new Bullheads?"

"I-I'm not sure what it is sweetie," his worried mother replied. "Come Roman, daddy is waiting for us at home."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the F-16s**

"Well I'll be damned." said a pilot in wonder while looking at the city.

"A surprise, isn't it?" responded the other pilot. "Looks like we've stumbled on a new nation and there are people down there, lots of 'em. I wonder what President Bush will think about this."

"I dunno, but I think we need to head back to HQ ASAP."

With that, the F-16 changed their flight course by ending their main objective.

* * *

 **Eastern Region of Vale Kingdom**

A horde of Beowolves tried to overrun the group of ten marines. It had been 25 minutes, yet not a single soldier fell to the horde due to the sheer fire power and deadly precision of the bullets. The Grimm bodies piled up and evaporated from existence, but the marines began to fall back, noticing the horde getting larger. Overly-large black bears with bony plates and spikes on their backs had joined the wolves.

"Ah shit, now they've got fucking bears with them?!" shouted one of the marines. "Where the hell are the reinforcements!"

"Frag out!" one marine yelled while throwing a grenade towards a nearby group of four Beowolves and a single Ursa.

After the grenade exploded, three Grimm were killed by the deadly shrapnel while the other two were left injured. The Ursa roared in rage when a small piece of shrapnel caught its eye and then continued to charge in once more. However, the Ursa's head was suddenly met by a buckshot of shells from another nearby Marine who held a Remington 870 pump action shotgun.

The firefight lasted for until they heard the sound of a mechanical humming overhead, The Gunnery Sergeant smirked. A single Boeing AH-64 Apache soared through the skies, leaving the Grimm stunned on the ground while looking up at the sky. The human war machine, however, wasn't alone. Ground reinforcements consisting of a couple of M3A2 Bradleys and thirty-five Marines arrived the scene. The Grimm numbers paid a heavy price as the Apache hailed down a mixture of 30mm Lead from its M230 Chain Gun and AGM -114 Hellfire missiles that ripped apart the incoming Grimm. The M3A2s began to burst 25mm rounds from its M242 Chain Gun and 7.62 mm from the M240C Machine Gunner, and the rest of the Grimm horde was neutralized within thirty seconds. The lead Marine searched around the area for hostiles, but nothing moved as the dead Grimm began to evaporate.

"Area secured!"

* * *

 **USA, Washington DC, White House**

President Bush was doing much paperwork to this day. It'd been a few months after the terrorist attack on September 11. Most of the experienced US military armed forces were stationed in the Middle East to fight the fanatical terrorists of Al-Qaeda in the search for Osama Bin-Laden.

Then this happened. Five new landmasses appeared out of nowhere in the earth's largest seas. He was still unsure about the world's current situation.

 _ ***Ring!* *Ring!***_

Bush placed his pen on the desk and answered the phone.

"Yes? Ah…I understand, yes, we'll meet at the Pentagon tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss this. Thank you for the information." Bush put the phone back, folded both of his hands, and wondered in deep thought. "It seems that the entire world's gonna change. There really are people in there. Seems like we've stumbled upon new nations, and new nations means diplomacy, and diplomacy means trade relationships and politics, and those things are big business for us."

* * *

 **Kingdom of Vale, Beacon Academy**

On the landing platforms of Beacon, Team STRQ were on their way to their Bullhead. Summer Rose was told by Ozpin that their mission was to keep an eye on the mysterious group that had appeared in the Eastern region of Vale.

"So Summer, what do we gotta do if those guys aren't friendly?" Qrow asked while placing both of his hands behind his head.

"Ozpin told me that we should keep an eye on them but not engage them," Summer said.

"So, it's a reconnaissance mission?" Raven remarked while raising an eyebrow.

"Seems like it." Taiyang nodded. "We should be really careful with what we're dealing with, Summer."

"Don't worry," Summer smiled innocently to them. "I hope they're friendly."

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Guest: To put in terms of a music analogy, I can guarantee you that even though it's going to be hitting the same notes, I'm playing a completely different instrument.**


	3. First Contact

_**Oh my god! I just saw the trailer for Christopher Robin and I, like most people in their mid-20's, am not ready to leave the theater bawling like a newborn come August. Now as for the chapter, not much happens here leaving this one a fairly easy one to revise, especially compared to the next two. *shudders* I'll go more in detail tomorrow. Now with this out of the way, I've got to get back to studying for my British History midterm. "C's get degrees" they say? Well they sure as hell ain't getting you hired.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter II: First Contact**

* * *

 **Eastern Vale**

The US Expeditionary force made first contact with the unknown black creatures, but it didn't go very well and they attacked everything human. Their sudden appearance made the military set up defensive perimeters on all sides to protect themselves.

Within miles of the Marine HQ, a company of two M1A1 Abrams, 3 Bradley Fighting Vehicles and some dozens of Humvees carrying Marines were supported by Apache helicopters. The soldiers were surprised to find a dirt road. The vehicles rolled down it.

Up in the skies, one Apache pilot caught something in the corner of his eye. He grabbed the radio to speak with his fellow pilot.

"This is Falcon-1, I think I saw something."

"I hear you Falcon-1, I saw it too and are those...buildings?"

"Positive." He paused. "From what it looks like, they seem to be…abandoned."

* * *

 **Northern Coast of Atlas**

After it appeared, the French and the British expeditionary fleet were sent to the coastline of Atlas.

A single British RC-135 flew over the skies of Atlas. After the surveillance was done, the recon team warned the expeditionary fleet that they needed to be ready right away as a single Atlesian Frigate made its appearance to the expeditionary fleet.

News reporters worldwide were awestruck by the hovering ships. One of the French captains ordered a single WG-13 Lynx to make first contact. The pilot was extremely nervous after seeing three Atlesian Dropships pointing their guns at him.

"Sacrebleu…" The French pilot muttered in fear as he gulped. "Alright…better connect to them via radio."

Inside the Atlesian Frigate, General Ironwood narrowed his eyes, curiously looking at a weird aircraft with rotors on top.

"Sir, I got some signal frequency."

"Impossible, the CCT Towers are down for maintenance," Ironwood said in a surprised tone. "Wireless communications are useless."

"But sir, listen."

The crew stood in silence as some words were spoken.

 _ **"*Static* This is *static* the European *static* Expeditionary Fleet,"**_ Said someone with an unfamiliar accent. The ship's radio tried to remove the static, achieving a clear signal.

 _ **"We come in peace, we do not wish to cause conflict."**_

More than an hour passed after first contact. The same Lynx returned back to Charles de Gaulle, the French Aircraft Carrier with some guests. Two Atlesian Dropships landed on top of the landing platform of British HMS Invincible.

Ironwood stepped down from the Dropships followed by two Atlesian guards. There he was met by its captain, the ship's crew members and news reporters.

"Greeting, I am James Ironwood," James introduced himself as he offered his hand for a handshake. "I am the General of the Atlesian Military."

"Captain Rory McLean," The captain introduced himself while tipping his cap and accepting Ironwoods handshake. "Welcome aboard the HMS Invincible, I am glad that we can negotiate terms of peace with the officials of the United Nations."

"Terms of…peace?" Ironwood raised a brow. "United Nations?"

"It's… a long and complicated story, General Ironwood," The captain answered.

* * *

 **CNN**

"This is CNN on Live. This news came out recently. A few hours ago, around 10 o'clock, the joint NATO Expeditionary Fleet encountered what appeared to be flying ships."

The scene changed to a video where General Ironwood shook hands with McLean, then panned to show that they were surrounded by reporters.

"A man named James Ironwood hailed from a military organization called the Atlesian Military, which is affiliated with a country known as the Kingdom of Atlas."

The footage panned to show Ironwood shaking hands with the British captain before heading back to his frigate in an Atlesian Dropships.

"An hour later, Ironwood returned to Atlas to speak with the Kingdom's Council, however, the Atlesian General brought one of the French and British Officers to act as emissaries, chosen by NATO Officials to represent their countries."

The scene changed to another foreign area, showing a city near the coasts. A single Chinook Helicopter landed in the port of Mistral's City.

"In a place called Mistral, the NATO Fleet made contact with the Kingdom Councilors to take the first step for negotiations."

* * *

 **Eastern Vale**

The US military convoy stood in front the giant gates of a ruined city. There stood a large rusty billboard, with the picture in tatters and scratched with large claw marks. It read:

 _WELCOME TO MOUNTAIN GLENN._

The American Marines were surprised. The language was unmistakably English. They soon passed through gates and entered the area, only to see ruins and piles of debris lying around.

Their tanks and Armored Fighting Vehicles parked near the entrance as the Apaches flew above. Inside the dark places of the City, Beowolves woke from their slumber from hearing the sounds of the helicopters and growled at the human newcomers.

"Sarge, I gotta bad feeling about this," said one of the Private Marines who was readying his rifle.

"It seems that people used to live here," added another.

The recon teams began to investigate the ruins. They found old opened canned food, tattered clothes, rundown stores and restaurants, and unknown crystals. There were also skeletons, human skeletons and domestic animals found on the roads and inside buildings. The Marine Captain felt an eerie dread.

"Damn, this is probably the work of those things that are trying to eat us." He sighed.

"These bones are old," said a medic in his group, who was inspecting a human skull he picked up. "There are scratches and bite marks on these bones. Yeah, could be them."

As the reconnaissance group continue their exploration, the marine captain halts and raised a gripped fist to stop his group. A single Beowolf came out behind the rubble and sniffed the ground.

The Marines were pointing their rifles when the large wolf humanoid tensed up and sniffed in the air. Its red eyes suddenly caught a sight of the group of human soldiers.

"Stand back."

The Beowolf growled and then lunged at the marine captain. The lead soldier carefully aimed his M16A2 Rifle. A single shot, a 5.56x45mm NATO Bullet made out of solid brass, slipped through the Beowolf's mouth, making a hole in the back side.

The marines lowered their rifles as the beast slumped to the floor and its body began to dissolve into a black mist.

"Jesus, there's more of these fuckers?"

Then the group was startled by the sudden howls of the Grimm.

"Yeah…shit, we gotta regroup."

"This is Captain John Sierra from Gamma Team." The captain ordered the rest of the investigation teams around the city through radio. "Regroup at the main entrance, I repeat, return to the main entrance, ASAP."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

A few hundred yards away from Mountain Glenn, a single Bullhead made its way to the eastern regions of Vale. Summer nervously sat in a passenger seat next to her team.

In the cockpit, the pilot raised an eyebrow curiously when his radar caught unknown readings not so far away, from the ruins of Mountain Glenn.

The Pilot raised his head to see black smoke trails emitting from the city and a couple of unknown aircraft flying above.

"Whoa, what in Oum's name goin' on out there?" he asked.

Suddenly, Qrow entered the cockpit, wanting to see what the commotion was about and seeing the smoke trails from the ruined city.

"What's that?" Qrow asked, seeing the unknown aircraft.

"Qrow, what's going on?" a feminine spoke up.

Qrow and the Bullhead's pilot turned their heads towards a young huntress in her early twenties, covered in a white cloak.

Qrow responded to his leader. "It's could be those guys Ozpin told you about."

Summer watched the aircraft flying around the city. One of them fired a missile that created an explosion which could be heard from a mile away. Suddenly, Summer heard static coming out of her scroll.

 _ **"*Static* This is Alpha Team *Static* Holy shit, there's a horde of them!"**_

 _ **"Keep 'em *static* firing! *static* Don't let them get near! *static*"**_

 _ **"This is Falcon-1 *static* I've spotted *static* unknown Aircraft a few hundred meters away."**_

Impossible. Scrolls shouldn't be working when the CCT Towers were down. Summer hesitated and then press for the radio call.

"This is Summer Rose, a student from Beacon and Huntress-in-Training, can you hear me?"

 _ ***Static***_

No reply.

"We need to land in Mountain Glenn right away." Summer said without hesitation.

"Are you sure-"

"Just do it," she interupted.

"You might be crazy," Qrow added in a cool sarcastic tone. "But you're probably right about these guys being friendly."

As the Bullhead entered the city's airspace, a hatch opened, and team STRQ jumped off and landed on the ground with no effort.

The Bullhead left while the Hunters-in-training pulled out their weapons and made a dash towards the source of the sounds of battle.

In other parts of the city...

"Take cover people!" John warned the marines, who ducked under cover.

A single M1A1 Abrams Tanks released a High-Explosive Shell towards the armored forehead of a Deathstalker. As the shell slammed into its target, the large creature shrieked in pain and felt some of its forehead armor fall off.

"Right, the High-Explosive Shells we've got won't do anything," the tanker groaned. "Load a HEAT round."

This time, the Abrams tank shot another round with a High-Explosive-Anti-Tank shell. The round drilled through the armored forehead of the large scorpion like butter until the beast's body exploded from within, a gory sight.

"Nailed that huge-ass motherfucker!"

Meanwhile with team STRQ, Summer dashed together with Taiyang on the roads while above, Qrow and Raven jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until the Branwen siblings stopped in their tracks and listened carefully to the source of sound.

 ***Boom!***

"That way." Raven pointed towards the direction where the smoke emitted from.

"HEY GUYS!" Taiyang yelled. "Are we somewhere near?!"

"We're almost there!" Qrow called out. "A few blocks away and that's it!"

Qrow and his sister then reached their destination, and the other two team members on the ground arrived as well.

They saw a battle between unknown soldiers and Grimm. Qrow caught sight of a tank, the gunner shooting with its mounted machine gun, its Rheinmetall 120mm Gun sending out a single HEAT round to destroy another unfortunate Deathstalker in one shot with a deafening boom.

"Damn…" Qrow muttered, at a loss for words.

On the ground, Summer was drooling at the unknown weapons carried by the desert-colored soldiers.

"Uhh, Summer?" Taiyang asked, snapping his teammate back into reality.

"Oh, right, we need to help them!"

On the other side, some of the Marines stopped shooting as they caught sight of the newcomers. They patted the shoulders of their comrades and pointed to the group who arrived on the far-left side.

There was a group of four people in their early twenties, two on the ground and two more on the rooftops. One was a woman in a white cloak, who waved at them as a friendly greeting before the four turned their attention to the black beings.

They dashed to a large pack of Grimm. Qrow and Summer unleashed their blades and slashed the Beowolves apart in less than fifteen seconds.

Taiyang jumped twenty-five feet into the air and then sent his fist into the ground, creating a large explosion in the middle of a pack of Ursas and sending them flying.

Then it was Raven's turn as she leaped into the air and caught a flailing Ursa with her sword and send it crashing against a pack of six Creepers, killing them instantly in an explosion.

The team regrouped as the Grimm corpses dissolved into black mist. They suddenly heard clicks and guns being cocked, and they turned around to see the Marines pointing their guns at them.

"Don't shoot! Everyone, stand down," called the Marine Captain.

"Are you sure sir?" asked one of the Marines. "Can we really trust them?"

"I'm certain, this is our chance to make first contact with the locals here," he answered.

The Marine Captain slung his rifle onto his back and stepped out, raising both of his arms into the universal sign of "no fighting." Summer and her team saw him come out.

"We were not here to fight you," he said. "We come in peace."

Summer was dumbfounded by him, and she stepped forwards and introduced herself nervously in an awkward moment.

"Uhh…hi! My name is Summer, Summer Rose, it's nice to meet you…err…"

"…Captain John Sierra," he introduced himself with a salute. "We're the United States Marine Corps, we are here to establish first contact with the locals in this area."

"I…I don't know what's going on," Summer said. "We haven't got a word from the outside world since the towers went down for maintenance."

The Marine cocked an eyebrow.

"Towers?"

"The Cross-Continental-Transmit Towers, CCT for short," she explained. "So anyways, where did you guys come from and what is this 'United States?'"

"The United States…is a country where we come from," he answered.

"I've never heard of it and…country?" Summer asked, confused. "You mean Kingdom?"

"We're not ruled by a monarch." He shrugged. "So, uh, can you lead us to your civilization so we can speak to your leaders." causing a number of his men and Qrow to snicker.

"Oh, don't worry," Summer chimed in a childish manner. "We're quite far from Vale, but we can lead you there."

"Damn, we should've told that pilot to stay here!" Qrow swore hysterically while clenching his head.

Summer turned to the Marine with a nervous expression. "A-Anyways, we should head to Beacon Academy. Our Headmaster wants to meet you. It's because you guys appeared in the shores, east from Vale."

"I see." John turned to his group and barked out an order. "Alright everyone, they're no threat to us, pack everything and we'll head to the city."

"Yes sir," one of the high-ranking marines responded with some nods.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES**_

 _ **Guest: Do ducks go moo?**_


	4. Negotiations

_**I've had pretty damn good day. I nailed my British History midterm, I got to hang out with some friends I don't see often, and I managed to finally get the last of the rare blades in Xenoblade 2. So, I think it's only fair to share some of these good vibes with you all by giving you guys tomorrow's chapter a bit early. It's the least I can do. Now, as for what I had to work on when editing this chapter…literally everything. No offense to Newtype (thanks for giving me the go ahead on this btw), but this was utter hell to edit. To give those of you too lazy to go looking for the original story a bit of insight, nearly every paragraph was a single sentence, there was inconsistent capitalization, and there was an insane overuse of ellipses. But I need to reiterate that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love this story and it's potential. Speaking of the story, let's get this one started, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter III: Negotiations**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After successfully making first contact, Summer and her team led the entire company to Beacon. Along the way, they ran into more of the black creatures which Summer and her team quickly disposed of. Summer was quick to inform the Americans that they were known as the "Creatures of Grimm", a malevolent force of destruction that are drawn to negative emotions. With this new piece of information, John tried to keep the entire company calm during their trek.

Once they reached the school grounds, their sudden arrival provided a massive shock to the rest of the student body. Team STRQ led the clueless Americans through the security gates, and after parking their vehicles in front of the entrance, they were met by with an uncomfortable welcome from a large group of Huntsmen/Huntresses-in-training who were gathering to see the newcomers who had shown up with Summer's team. Most of the marines noticed that the students standing around them, gawking at the soldiers, were carrying actual weapons, ranging from swords to firearms.

John heard clicking sounds from his fellow men behind him as they stationed their fingers on the triggers of their rifles in unease. Meanwhile, the students merely felt dumbstruck, never having seen the patterned uniforms or the insignia on the men and women's shoulders before in their lives.

"Why are they carrying weapons?" John asked to the white cloaked girl.

"It's because this is a combat school." Summer replied. "I'm a student here studying to become a Huntress."

"O-kaaay...that means that these people are like you, right?"

"Yeah, but they all have their own semblances and aura." Qrow added. "What's with all the questions? You're acting like you've never seen a Hunter before."

' _Aura? Semblance? Hunters?'_ He thought. "What are those...aura and semblance things? And what are these Hunters that you're talking about?"

"Wait...you've seriously never heard of any of those things before?" Qrow asked in disbelief as he raised his brow in confusion.

"No, this is, honest to god, the first time I have ever heard these words being used in that kind of context." John replied to the skeptical youth.

"I-"

"What is going on here?" Suddenly Qrow was interrupted and as he turned around, he saw none other than the Headmaster of the Academy himself. "Oh dear...It seems Miss Rose has brought some...unexpected guests."

"Are you their Headmaster?" John asked while pointing out

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself. "You are…?

"Captain John Sierra, part of the United States Marine Corps." John replied with his introduction. "I've led the 1st Armored Expeditionary Company to establish first contact within this area."

"So…I guess that means you part of an unknown military." Ozpin spoke calmly and took a sip of his hot chocolate and cleared his throat. "Ahem, Mr. Sierra, can you come with me so that we may tell each other about this 'expedition' you mentioned. I can see that most of your men are a bit on edge so please tell them to not harm any one of my students while we're in my office."

"At ease." John nods then turned to one of his high-ranking marine who is barely sitting on top of an Abrams Tank. "First Lieutenant Jenkins."

"Sir?"

"While me and the headmaster are talking, make sure everybody stands down and doesn't do jack shit, understood?"

"Yes sir." Jenkins nodded then saluted while John headed inside the School building alongside the headmaster.

Whilst the Marines could only see the two men walking in the distance, Summer was inspecting the Marine's weapons, equipment and the armored vehicles with her silver eyes.

"So..." She then turned to Jenkins. "What kind of weapons do you guys carry?"

The marines stood dumbfounded looking at the white cloaked girl's face, which was covered with a gleeful expression.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

Ozpin exited the elevator with John following behind him. The veteran Marine was met with a large room and with even larger windows which gave a fantastic view of the Emerald Forest and a nearby city. He analyzed his surroundings and noticed large clockwork gears above him. Thankfully, they were secured by thick and durable glass. Ozpin sat in his chair and placed a mug on his desk.

"So, tell me Mr. Sierra, why did you and your men arrive on the eastern coast of Vale?" Ozpin asked curiously whilst striking a gendo pose.

"The reason we came here is because of the new landscape that appeared off the coast of California." John explained. "President Bush and the United Nations declared military expeditions due to this 'land appearing in the middle of the sea out of nowhere worldwide incident thing', therefore, it is our mission, led by James L. Jones to establish first contact with whatever foreign civilization we encountered, case in point."

"Oh, well that is quite an event." Ozpin wondered and then asked. "Sadly, since the CCT's are down, we cannot establish communications with the other three Kingdoms. So, Mr. Sierra, from where do you hail from and what is this United Nations you mentioned?"

"I come from a nation called the United States of America, often referred to as simply America. The UN, on the other hand, is..."

The discussion was fifteen minutes long, the information that John gave totally surprised the Headmaster, a single landmass appeared in an ocean called the Pacific while two more lands appeared in the Atlantic Ocean and a huge island in the east region of the Indian Ocean.

Then the world, Ozpin, like all other Remnans, was still unaware of the world outside. Apparently, they were no longer in Remnant, but instead in a world called, according to John, Earth. This new world was only inhabited by humans as its dominant species along with various other animals in the wilderness.

What had led Ozpin to nearly drop his mug of cocoa was hearing that this world's population was around 7 billion humans living worldwide with hundreds of diverse cultures spread across over 195 nations. When Ozpin asked about the Grimm, John replied that they didn't exist but despite this, there were still human conflicts around the globe.

Ozpin lastly questioned him about the dust and surprisingly, the Marine had no knowledge of it. The Headmaster explained that dust was a common power source used in all four kingdoms. dust was also used as ammunition for their weaponry. Sadly, despite its immense utility, it loses all power once it reaches the outer atmosphere of the planet. At this, John then began to explain the power source of Earth.

"Shocking, yet fascinating." Ozpin remarked with a brightened expression. "That, for us, is quite impossible. To think, the people of these 'nations', as you call them, rely on an alternative energy source as compared to dust. One of my best students, Bartholomew Oobleck, would be fascinated by your people's knowledge. But enough discussion. tomorrow I must send this report to the Vale Council right away."

* * *

 **New York City**

As the cold winds blew within the city as snowflakes fell from the skies, the thousands of citizens that call this city home are fascinated by a single Atlesian airship that hung over the ports of New York. US Coastal Guards and Marines kept themselves at a distance from the Atlesian soldiers. Many people in the crowd began to raise their cameras and took pictures of the airship and the Atlesian soldiers. The Atlesians stood there dumbfounded and began exchanging looks.

In the Atlesian Frigate, the crew members were awestruck by New York's scenery with hundreds of buildings that towered above almost everything with one Atlesian soldier even taking pictures on his scroll.

* * *

 **UN Headquarters**

Representatives from almost every nation gathered inside the UN General Assembly, along with the chosen representatives for the kingdoms of Atlas and Mistral. They had met with Mistral at the same as Atlas with the secondary task force making first contact with a fishing boat of all things. Now, upon the Mistralian Councilors agreeing with the Atlesian decision to meet in a city called New York, they sit inside the United Nations Headquarters where the UN security offered them reserved seats in front of the stage as VIP's.

"Thank you all for coming today. Now that we have all settled in, we can now begin peace negotiations with the two nations who represent themselves." Mr. Han Seung-soo declared while standing up. "From the Kingdom of Atlas and the Kingdom of Mistral."

Everyone in the UN Section murmured around the great assembly as they locked their eyes upon the Kingdom representatives, to which the Councilors shrugged.

"So, how was your first time here in New York." Han Seung asks while reading their reactions. "I hope the overcrowded streets didn't sour your opinion of us."

Thus then, an Atlesian Councilor raised a hand and stood up.

"Actually, it wasn't really a big deal for us." The Councilor spoke. "But I will say that this city surprised us. it is far grander and much, much larger than any city in any of the four kingdoms. But let's not beat around the bush."

"Very well, my name is Han Seung-Soo, President of the United Nations General Assembly." Han introduced himself to the Councilors. "Since the incident two days ago has caused an abrupt halt to most international trading ships, we are hereby to declare our negotiations under the UN Charter of Chapter 1."

"And why do you want that?" Asked one of the Atlesian Councilors.

"Each and every one of us has much to gain with a mutual agreement to enter relations." Han explained while tipping his glasses. "Therefore, we could offer you anything that is beneficial for all of us."

"And what would it be?"

"Open Free Trade Agreement for all other nations, allowing international citizens the right to legally travel in and out of your borders, develop friendly relations among nations based on respect for the principle of equal rights and self-determination of peoples, to achieve international co-operation in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for human rights and for fundamental freedoms for all without distinction as to race, sex, language, or religion to be a center for harmonizing the actions of nations in the attainment of these common ends."

The Atlesian and Mistralian Councilors murmured amongst themselves upon this topic. The standing Atlesian councilor still stood there in surprise. He then gazed his eyes upon other Kingdom representatives behind then looked back at Han Seung.

"That offer...does seem very generous, but we couldn't accept it in an instant, we are still not sure of it." The Councilor said with his voice nearly shaken. "Although, we can accept peace and must try this agreement to increase our relationships with other...nations."

"Hmm...Well if..." Han then looked behind to the other UN Councilors, they muttered each other for the decision, until one of them, nodded his head in agreement.

"We agree." The UN councilor spoke. "Therefore, it is possible to increase our international relationship, with no unnecessary conflict whatsoever. this includes the sharing of our lifestyles, society, and culture itself."

"Then, it is decided." Han declared.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 _ ***BUZZT!* (CNN Headquarters)**_

"This just in, the UN negotiate Peace with the representatives of the two Kingdoms." Spoke a CNN reporter. "UN council member, Han Seung-Soo and the Kingdom Councilors have declared free trade and open borders to increase international relations."

 _ ***BUZZT!* (Vacuo)**_

"The Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force along with US Navy Military Support encountered a new civilization in further west of the Pacific." Informed a reporter from the Japanese New Network. "Prime Minister Junichirō Koizumi established its plan to negotiate peace with the kingdom councilors of the nation of Vacuo."

 _ ***BUZZT!* (Menagerie)**_

"I'm not sure why." Spoke an Australian Marine in front of the cameraman.

"Can you tell me about this place since the Australian Army first landed?" Questioned a CNN reporter who stood on live.

"Well, this place feels a lot like it does back home." The Australian Marine explained with his arms crossed. "But what we've encountered here are human-like people. They appeared to be wearing modern clothing, but when we got closer, you could see that they had animal ears and horns attached on their heads and tails attached on their backs. When they saw us initially, they all ran away. They probably think we're all aliens or something. But, needless to say, they're unlike any kind people I've seen before."

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

* * *

 **Port of Vale**

As a single US Aircraft Carrier, CVN-65 USS Enterprise, arrived at the port of Vale, most of citizens of Vale gathered themselves to look at the foreign sailors. Members of the Vale Police Department and Vale Militia, stood in lines with their rifles hanged on their shoulders with some of the US Marines also taking line formation in front of the curious Valeans. A Captain from the USS Enterprise and the Commander of the US Marine Corps met with the head of the Vale Police and Militia. Both introduced themselves with a salute and handshake respectively.

"Welcome to Vale, the Councilors are waiting in the Hall."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

A single US Marine, Lieutenant Jenkins, was seen walking alone while students walked by whispering about their unknown guest. Astonished, he made a whistle while looking up at the sight of a large tower as tall as the Empire State Building itself. He looked over to one of the students passing by, a blonde woman in her very early 20's who wore eyeglasses and her hair tied into a bun.

"Hey lady, what's that tower supposed to be?" He asked. "I didn't know that this place had one as tall as the Empire State building back home in New York."

The student raised an eyebrow in confusion, then realized it was one of the military guests that came to the school grounds a day earlier alongside with Team STRQ.

"That's the CCT Tower." She said and then clears her throat. "It stands for Cross-Continental-Transmit Tower."

"A Transmit Tower?" He cocked a brow.

"Yes, this tower has an ability to connect to other kingdoms." She explains. "Such as messages, calls, videos, and news reports."

"Dayum." He said with a slight interest then whistled in wonder while looking up at the tower again. "So, it's like a giant telephone booth."

"You could say that, yes." She nods.

"Well, having a huge tower like this just to use it as a big telephone booth seems a bit…unnecessary if you ask me." He stated while stroking his chin. "I mean, where I'm from, we've already got cellphones, computers, the internet and orbital satellites while you guys got these awesome futuristic things like that touchscreen thing you're holding and even holograms."

Suddenly, a green blur appeared out of nowhere and stood quickly beside the blonde student and the marine causing the Marine jumped a bit due to its supernatural ability. The male student appeared to be slim, had spiky green hair and, wore large eyeglasses.

"Excuse me, dear Sir! I had questions! I was informed by my fellow colleague that they heard from your soldiers that your machines don't run on dust. What kind of fuel does it use and how do they work?!" He spoke unnaturally fast. "My name's Bartholomew Oobleck by the way. Oh, hey Glynda."

The marine just stood there trying to piece the sentences together and, upon doing so, answered the question.

"Uhh, yeah, that's simple, it runs on Gasoline." He replied.

"Gasoline?" The male student raised a brow in confusion.

"You really expect me to believe you guys haven't heard of it?" He pointed out while Glynda and Oobleck tilted their heads. "Wait, really?"

"We've never had this Gasoline; all of our technology runs exclusively on Dust." She explains.

"We've never had anything like this, Dust, where I'm from." Jenkins explains. "We've been using alternative energy sources like uranium and petroleum and have even started collecting energy from nature itself through wind and the sun."

"Fascinating..." Oobleck fixed his glasses.

"You mentioned something called 'orbital satellites'. What are they?" Glynda asked.

"Seriously, you haven't went up to space?" Jenkins asks.

"No." Glynda and Oobleck answered.

"Wait, what?" He then looked both of them. "You've got all these futuristic things, but you haven't even tried to send a single rocket through the atmosphere?"

"Well, we did try once, but dust doesn't work once it leaves the planet's atmosphere." Oobleck explained.

"Bullshit." Jenkins muttered with a smirk. "We sent a guy up to the moon and brought him back about thirty-one years ago without this...Dust crap or whatever you called it."

"What?!" Oobleck screamed as he zipped in front of stuttering marine meeting him eye-to-eye. "How is that possible?!"

"Oobleck! Calm the Dust down!" Glynda scolded.

* * *

 **Valean Council Hall**

"Three hours ago, the Kingdom Councilors from Atlas and Mistral established Peace Negotiations and open borders at the United Nations Headquarters in New York."

US Commander Jones explained the situation outside Vale. He was standing in the middle of the white hall in front of wary eyes. The Councilors were curious but felt insecure about everything that was happening out there.

"I'm not sure whether this, so-called "United States" Nation, exists in our maps," Spoke the one of the Councilor. "but your explanation is pure nonsense."

"But what of the ship floating near our ports?" Said the Head Councilor. "It's unlike any ship we have seen before."

Then they looked back at Jones, he clears his throat before declaring his speech.

"And so forth, the President of the United States of America, George W. Bush, wishes to negotiate peace with your Kingdom under the United Nations Charter of Chapter 1."

"And what is this Charter of the first chapter all about?" Asked one of the Councilors with his eye brow raised.

"The first Chapter is all about setting forth all of the necessary factors to the maintenance of international peace and security." James explained.

The Councilors whispered amongst themselves each other asking questions that they didn't know the answers to. These whispers lasted only 10 minutes after which they had reached their decision. The councilors turned their gaze back to the US Commander with the Valean head councilman clearing his throat.

"Well then, the council had decided to negotiate with the United Nations." He declared.

"Splendid." Jones smiled.

The Commander shook hands with the Councilors before exiting the Halls...

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

 _ ***BUZZT!***_

"One month since their arrival, the Four Kingdoms have reached an international agreement." Explained a CNN reporter live on television. "Their first order of business was to send some of their people to see and experience our society firsthand."

The footage shifts to display a large crowded group of people disembarking from a ship docked at the San Francisco port. These people, who had come from the Kingdom of Vale, were stunned and awed by the wonders of the city.

"I can't believe it's larger than Vale." Said a Valean Hunter in front of the camera.

"It's wonderful, the people seemed to be happy once they saw us coming from the port." Explained a Valean tourist. "I was surprised by the diversity of cultures living in one place."

"It's really amazing and peaceful around here~!" Said Summer with gleeful smile. "It feels a lot like Vale and most of the people here are friendly, but man, I really feel like an alien. This feels so awkward."

"This drink _*hic*_ is great!" Qrow said with a drunken stammer while lifting a green Heineken beer bottle. "Hey, where can I _*hic*_ buy more of this? _*hic*_ "

The camera zooms out, revealing a jet black haired woman in her red-black outfit. She glared at him with a disappointed look and then struck her palm to his face knocking him out.

"Brother, you insolent, drunken fool…" She muttered while gritting her teeth, sneering in anger, and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, Taiyang appeared and smiled to the camera nervously as he pulled the unconscious Qrow from the camera's view. As the view shifted to the right, a male CNN reporter stood near Raven with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello, May I ask you some questions, miss…?"

"Branwen." Raven replied as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Ah yes, Miss Branwen…umm…how do you feel about this city?" The reporter asks. "Since this is your first time here."

"Well…it's fine. It feels a lot like the city where I came from." Raven replied, still maintaining her cool. "Not much in the way of differences."

"This is Aaron Brown from CNN, it seems most of them feel happy." He reported. "that's all for now. Back to you Anderson."

* * *

 **CNN Headquarters**

"Thank you, Aaron, for that close look at our new neighbors." Explained Anderson Cooper while now facing the camera. "And that's the news for today. This is Anderson Cooper, signing out!"

 ***TV turns off.***

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES**_

 _ **NuclearBurrito: …That's cute smartass. Now take a lap.**_


	5. A New Threat

_… **SMAAAAAAAAAAASH! Ahem, now that I've got that off of my chest, let's talk about the chapter. You know how I said that the last chapter was utter hell to edit? Well, this one was even worse. Take all the issues that needed fixing I mentioned in the last chapter, and add in a metric shit-ton of military terminology that I can't make heads or tails of. There was also this stupid, and I can't believe that this was a thing, Arnold Schwarzenegger cameo that served no fucking purpose. Before you ask, yes, I got rid of it. No need to thank me. One final thing. The end of this chapter is where you are most likely going to see me finally deviate from the original story. I won't say anything here, but I will be talking about it in tomorrow's chapter. Speaking of chapters, let's get this one started, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum (RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter IV: A New Threat**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

In a cold, dark place, a woman stood upon her throne. She looked up at the dark violet sky and into the horizon with her dark red pupils, her lips formed an evil smirk. She had a slim figure with extremely pale chalk-like skin with the lines of blood colored veins.

"So much sadness, so much anger." She spoke maliciously while looking up to see the red clouds clearing themselves revealing the full moon. "So much…madness…"

A single large Wyvern Grimm screeched through the skies, then landed next to the Queen of Grimm. The head of the Dragon strolled behind her with its menacing gold eyes staring upon her, growling softly.

"Shhh…it's alright."

She hushed while stroking the large skull head. The Grimm purred for a while before she let it go.

"This world is our home now…go." She said. "Let us greet the people of this world…and introduce them to true fear."

The Dragon Grimm then made a loud screech, causing all of the other Dragons, upon hearing his call, to gather themselves and fly off into the skies.

* * *

 **January 23** **rd** **, 2002**

*BUZZT*

"This just in, strange black creatures are running throughout the city of Los Angeles and have begun their rampage against the civilians-!"

*BUZZT*

"We don't know where the hell they came from!" yelled a reporter stationed on a news chopper. "The Canadian Police Department in Vancouver has begun a mandatory evacuation. Christ, it looks like something out of Dawn of the Dead."

*BUZZT*

"The US Government has enacted Martial Law and have dispatched the military to eradicate these unknown black creatures as they begin to spread through the western states of America."

*BUZZT*

"We must protect our country at all costs." President Bush declared in his speech within the halls of the White House. "This is not a terrorist attack, it is something else. Countless reports from the survivors tells us that it is…something far more sinister than Mankind itself. This is an invasion."

*BUZZT*

"Countries around the world such as China, Russia, Britain, Mexico and Brazil have been swarmed by these monsters according to reports made by our sister channels." Informed CNN anchorman, Anderson Cooper, through the TV Screen. Two images appeared beside him, showing dozens of Nevermores attacking London and another picture of Christ the Redeemer standing in front of the city of Rio de Janeiro with several large plumes of smoke emitting from the city with a horde of Griffins flying through the skies. "Since the encounters with these beings in North America, the United Nations has ordered an emergency assembly meeting in the New York headquarters."

*BUZZT*

* * *

 **January 31** **st** **, 2002**

 **United Nations Headquarters**

Inside the assembly hall, James Ironwood, the General of the Atlesian military and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, stood behind the rostrum with his white attire. He cleared his throat before declaring a speech.

"Ahem, Greetings, members of the United Nations. We have heard about the problems you are currently facing. These creatures are familiar to us and are a part of our everyday lives." He then stopped the speech for a while then activated a dust powered hologram, showing images of an Alpha Beowolf, an Ursa, and then a Nevermore. "These monsters are what we in the four kingdoms refer to as "The Creatures of Grimm". The Grimm nearly drove our ancestors to extinction," At this, the images of the Grimm were replaced by those of colorful crystals. "Until their rampage was brought to an end thanks to the power of dust. We managed to learn how to harness this power to survive and establish countless civilizations. Unfortunately, most of them have fallen to the Grimm's onslaught, leaving only the four kingdoms that exist today."

"So…uh, Mr. Ironwood, sir." Suddenly, a single British UN representative stood up with his hand raised in the air. "Can these Grimm be killed by conventional weaponry?"

"Yes, they are vulnerable from all sides but they are still extremely dangerous. However, these creatures are attracted to negative emotions, such as fear, anger and depression for example. But despite this, the Grimm will always attack when it sees anything Human in front of them. People getting panicked in cities will be much, much worse." James answered, suddenly, the holograms images of Dust were now replaced by figures of armed human individuals, carrying various of exotic weapons. "This is why we established an elite class of warriors known as "Hunters". These individuals are tasked with being our protectors from the never-ending threat of the Grimm. If I was a betting man, I'd wager that these individuals are exactly what you need."

The UN members began to wonder, taking a great interest in these Hunters.

"Every one of the four kingdoms has them." Ironwood informed. "They are capable of fending off a horde of Grimm single handedly."

With the information supplied by the Atlesian General, most members widened their eyes in awe. As Ironwood finished the presentation and began to leave the rostrum, the President of the UN General Assembly stepped in.

"Thank you, Mr. Ironwood, for presenting this useful information." Han then placed a piece of paper on the desk. "Now, I was currently informed that NATO has decided to aid the Russian Federation in fighting off a large Grimm invasion. Therefore, we must mobilize our military under the UN Charter, Article 49 and 51."

* * *

 **Nevada**

A horde of thousands of Grimm strolled across the hot deserts of Mojave. They were a deadly combination of Goliaths, Beowolves, Ursas, Creepers, and Deathstalkers including a moderately sized swarm of Griffins and Nevermores flying around above the horde as they marched to look for more human settlements to destroy. Meanwhile, in the stratosphere, a squadron of Lockheed F-117's Nighthawks soar through the upper troposphere.

"This is Angel-1. The Grimm seem to be right below us. Over."

"Positive. The targets are in position. Get the bombs ready. Over."

"Roger, out."

As the doors beneath the jet slid open, a rain of bombs dropped down from the skies. On the ground, the Grimm horde stopped in their tracks upon hearing the screeching sounds from above. The first ordnance exploded right in the middle of the horde with the other bombs soon taking a devastating effect. On a far hillside, a line of 15 M1A1's, 10 M109A6 Paladins and 2 squads of 5 Desert Patrol Vehicles appeared. Suddenly, two squadrons of ten F-16 Fighting Falcons each began to sweep off against the Nevermores and the Griffins. To the surprise of the airborne Grimm, the US multi-role fighter jets were proving to be faster and deadlier. The F-16's then began to unleash their M61 Vulcans against the Nevermores and Griffins while the other jets commenced strafing runs against the ground-based Grimm with the help of ground based armored vehicles and artillery. The battle lasted for an hour and a half until the Apaches reinforcements arrived. The attack helicopters destroyed the last pockets of the remaining resistance. Back on the sandy hilltops, a single Tanker emerged from the hatch for fresh air, but instead, smelled the smoke and burning chemicals wafting through the air.

"Ahh, I love the smell of napalm in the morning." He said with nostalgia.

"Uhh, sir, it's like 3 in the afternoon." Spoke another Tanker from inside the Abrams Tank.

"Shut up Ralph, leave him be." Groaned the other Tanker.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

The streets of the city were littered with debris, decimated cars, and corpses laying around while a small number of fortunate survivors in the infested areas are armed to teeth trying to stay hidden away from the view of the large flying monsters encircling the skyscrapers. They were slowly making their way to the evacuation area past the large sections of the city that were overrun by a horde of Grimm. While these people were running for their lives, the Grimm continued their onslaught. Not even the local police could hold them off as their Glock 9mm Parabellum pistols were nearly useless against them. Meanwhile, one SWAT Sniper was lying on top of one the buildings of looking at the battle through his sniper scope. Behind him was a small group of families boarding a Bell 206 Helicopter with the other SWAT teams.

"Shit's goin' to hell." The sniper muttered.

On the ground, the SWAT's are trying to hold off the Beowolves with their riot shields as much as they could. All the while the local police behind them alongside those who stood on top of the SWAT's heavy transport vehicles and police cars fired back with heavy firearms. Eventually, the line staggered back and fell when the Ursas and Boarbatusks rammed through with their sheer strength and numbers to continuing their rampage. The monsters began to pursue the policemen, decimating them with their sharp claws.

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, a single missile flew out of nowhere, decimating a pack of Ursas. The police looked up and let out a massive sigh of relief as they began to cheer. Their reinforcements had arrived. A squad of flying AH-1 Cobra's hovered in the skies along with some UH-1 Iroquois carrying a load of heavy armed Marines and Army soldiers. the Grimm were now being pushed back by the flying war machines. In the highest level of the skies, the Nevermores and Griffon were getting decimated by the sheer speed and firepower of the US Air Force's F-16's. On top of the skyscrapers of Los Angeles, the police force and civilians cheered upon seeing the arrival of the military come right in the nick of time to eradicate the Grimm. 4 Valean Hunters were also present and aided them in putting down Grimm left alive. As they made their move, most people, including the military personnel, gaped in amazement at the combat proficiency of the Hunters-in-action.

"Mommy, are they superheroes!?" Yelled a young boy who was watching in excitement while the Hunters began to decimated a group of Boarbatusks in mere seconds.

"I-I think they are sweetie." His mother replied softly with her hands covering her mouth looking at the sight before her with eyes widened in disbelief.

Meanwhile, the Police only stood there and watched with amazement. However, one SWAT Officer tilted his head back into reality and raised his M14 Rifle in the air.

"HEY! People! Why are we just standing here and watching them do awesome shit!?" He shouted. "Let's help these guys send these fuckers back down to hell!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled while the Cobras soared over the armed crowd and unleased a fiery heavy caliber shot from its chain gun to kill a single Death Stalker.

"Target eliminated." the Pilot muttered with a smirk.

On the sea, ten Arleigh Burke-Class destroyers and a single Nitmitz-Class Aircraft carrier, USS Carl Vinson, appeared near the shores of Los Angeles. it was Command Carrier group 1. The Command group began to send a dozen F/A-18C Hornet's and Tomahawk missiles straight towards the Grimm infested areas, demolishing the Grimm and ending their siege of the city.

* * *

 **History:**

 **(Declaration of War)**

Most people say that the Great Grimm War was a global invasion by the creatures of the Grimm. However, it was more than that, it was also an infestation which brought fear into the public eye. The first countries that were invaded by these monsters of darkness were the United States and Canada during the first week. Before they became a threat, people living around the world, except for those who were living within the 4 Kingdoms, had no knowledge regarding the existence of Grimm. The first recorded Grimm sighting occurred on January 20th off the coast of California. Locals had reported a mysterious large black dragon flying around in the distance. Just ten days later, on the 30th of January 2002, a large horde of Grimm made their debut appearance in Angeles National Forest and then began their offense against the city of Los Angeles while most people were still asleep. The people began to flee in terror, unfortunately this terror attracted even more Grimm. While other hordes in Nevada began to spread through the Mojave Deserts, their numbers grew from the thousands into the as these monsters scattered across various states quickly spreading into Idaho, Utah, Arizona, and the south-eastern regions of California. Within five days, most small towns in the desert regions were swiftly decimated by the Grimm. Meanwhile, some hordes and airborne swarms began to spread outside of the US. The US Government heard that the so-called "incident" was an invasion and, upon examining the reports and stories given by the multitude of sole survivors, the US Officials went on high alert and called for an immediate martial law in the Western states. In the north, Canada had suffered heavily with the loss of Vancouver, soon followed by the United States losing Las Vegas and Phoenix. At this, the UN officially declared war against the creatures of darkness.

 **(North Korea)**

The same day Los Angeles was under a siege, the Grimm had appeared on the north-eastern coasts of Russia and were now spreading south-west into central Asia. The largest recorded horde ever encountered was seen between the borders of North Korea and China. During the Grimm infestation of North Korea, the DPRK led a massive large-scale war against the dark beings without UN aid but rather that of the Chinese military. In the beginning, the North Koreans had initially thought that the Grimm were capitalist bio-weapons from the US and had even made propaganda posters stating as much. The battle went smoothly for three weeks, but the DPRK began to suffer serious attrition due to a lack of supplies or manpower. As the fight waged on, the Chinese did whatever they could to help the DPRK. But in March, the Grimm invaded China from the north in countless numbers damaging their industrial and agricultural infrastructure. Because of this, the resources that that China had been supplying to North Korea were now being used to defend their homeland which left the DPRK to fight the Grimm on their own. From here, it took less than a week for the Grimm to topple Pyongyang leaving thousands of refugees fleeing to the South. As a last-ditch effort to extinguish the Grimm presence on the peninsula, South Korea launched nuclear warheads leaving the fallen country an inhospitable wasteland. Unfortunately, the Grimm, despite the radiation levels, quickly re-occupied North Korea leaving the South realized with little choice but to erect heavier defenses on the 38th Parallel.

* * *

 **The White House**

"Mr. President…"

Bush turned his gaze towards the door. A CIA agent entered the room with a manila folder in his hands which he dropped onto the President's desk. President Bush flipped through the papers, reading through the notes.

"Yesterday, the South Koreans confirmed that North Korea was completely overrun by the Grimm." the CIA explained. "Now the South Korean government is calling for us for to aid their military in holding the 38th Parallel."

"Whelp, North Korea has finally fallen thanks to their over-inflated ego. However, this leaves them with a large number of refugees that want into the South. It looks like we don't have to worry about them causing any more trouble." Bush stated with a loud sigh of relief, then grimaced. "But now we have to worry about the Grimm."

* * *

 **History:**

 **(Russia & The Middle East)**

A month after the UN declared war, the Grimm hordes scattered throughout Asia, the Middle East, and Africa while eradicating human towns and settlements in their way. Terrorist factions such as Al Qaeda and the Taliban in Afghanistan were proving to be a more than formidable foe to the creatures of darkness. However, they soon began to suffer the same fate as the North Koreans due to their disorganization, dwindling supplies, and their hatred towards western nations and their ideals drawing the creatures to them like flies to stale Doritos. Israel was on high alert and had begun to develop deep logistical defenses to fend off the creatures. In Syria and Iraq, after being nearly annihilated, refugees began to pour into US Bases fashioning them as strongholds just hoping to survive. Meanwhile, the Eurasian regions were barely able to hold off the Grimm thanks to the joint Russian-NATO forces and began to commence a major counter-attack to re-occupy some of the eastern regions of Russia as well as parts of central Asia.

 **(A Costly Victory)**

Most of operations in Russia and Asia are successful due in part to the UN forces realizing the Grimm couldn't withstand a fully mechanized military. This valuable piece of intelligence was provided by James Ironwood. Due to the sudden presence of Earth's large and vast military strength with centuries worth of experience, the Kingdoms saw the potential that their armies held in combating the creatures of darkness. As the four kingdoms decided to send Hunters to aid soldiers on the battlefield, the Grimm invasion was suddenly brought to a screeching halt as they were pushed back by the military strength of the three major superpowers. The war finally came to a close when the the UN then determined that the rising causality rate and dwindling supplies were reaching unacceptable levels. This left only regions of heavy forestation, deserts, and the artic where the Grimm still continue to roam. The war lasted for a total of six months ending with humanity being declared the victors. Despite this victory, the casualties had reached record numbers and a great number of cities still laid in ruins. Just a few months later, people from all over the world began to rebuild their homes and had erected defenses and walls with all of their remaining resources. In order to secure agricultural areas and supply lines, governments decided to quarantine the Grimm infested areas costing them years and billions of dollars. Many still hope that one day we can reclaim the lands that the Grimm stole.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **June 19** **th** **, 2002**

A month has passed since conclusion of the Great Grimm War. Team STRQ has finally graduated from Beacon and become full-fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. They had just returned to Vale after the UN's final battle against the Grimm in reclaiming Vancouver a week prior. They were seen as heroes in the eyes of the public, leading to them being bombarded by hundreds of questions regarding the outside society, lifestyle, tech, and of course, the Great Grimm War.

"And the explosions, they were larger than anything I had ever seen! Can you believe it?!" Summer explained with glee as she fangirled over the weapons that none of them had ever seen prior. "Their military doesn't seem as advanced as the Atlesian's, but trust me, their armies were way bigger. There were thousands of armored vehicles, hundreds of armed ships that I think they called 'Battleships' or 'Aircraft Carriers' or something, they had fighter jets that were faster than any Atlesian aircraft, and they had a ton of weapons that don't use dust for ammunition but instead use this stuff called gunpowder! There are hundreds of types of guns out there! I remembered some of their names, Remington Model 870, M14, AK-47's, .40 Magnum, 1911 Pistols, Desert Eagle, Dragunov sniper rifle, *murmuring other weapons*"

Some students and the rest of her team stared at her with concerned expressions as Summer kept the weapon names.

"So, Tai, do you have any plans?" Raven asks to a blonde who stood near beside her.

"Well, I'm planning on moving stateside." Taiyang responds, Raven began to stare at him with a bewildered face. "I was offered a job by the CIA helping out the new Californian Desert Ranger Militia with protecting some small towns from the Grimm. I felt it was a good deal and Ozpin already gave me the go ahead."

"I'm heading there too." Qrow added.

"What?!" Raven staggered back in shock.

"Yeah, the UN's announced that they're setting up new Huntsmen Academies." Qrow explained with a sigh. "I was called up by the CIA after Ozpin recommended me. I'm going to be working as a teacher at a new Combat School. I could be wrong, but I think they're repurposing some old school in San Francisco to fit the bill."

"How come I'm just now hearing about this?"

"Seriously? CNN hasn't shut up about it." Qrow raised a brow as Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's called the Hunter Project." Ozpin suddenly interjected. "Over the past 6 months, there have been hundreds of reports consisting of young civilians, mostly teenagers and children, having had their auras unlocked by Hunter tourists. The United Nations reached an agreement with the 4 Kingdoms to train their own Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"I…see." Raven stated a bit blankly. She looked to Qrow, then to Summer, who was keep rambling the names of weapons she could remember, and then to Tai who was heading to the landing platform to wait for the Bullhead to take him stateside. "I, I have to talk to Tai."

"Go and tell him." Qrow gave her a mischievous smirk. "I know you've got feelings for him."

"Sh-shut up!" Raven nearly yelled at him with her cheeks blushing red.

The jet black haired woman began to walk towards to the muscular blonde. She took a deep breath and poked his left shoulder twice resulting in him turning around to look at her with his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Raven?"

"Tai…I, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I, I just heard from Qrow that you're going to California to help out the people there." Then she paused for a while, her cheeks felt heat, creating a blush once more. "After we've been all through in both the tournament and the war, we've always been…together."

At first, Tai was clueless as to where she was going with this, until he managed to fit the pieces together.

"So, I decided that…I want to come with you."

"U-Umm, hold on a sec!" Tai staggered back. "You…want to move to California…with me?!"

"Well, well, well. Looks like my hunch was right." Suddenly they yelped and then turn their heads to Qrow, he stood there with a smirk plastered across his face. Summer stood beside him with both of her hands covering her mouth and her face painted red. "I knew you had a thing for him Rae, but I didn't think it would actually get you to act like a girl." Qrow teased.

"Brother, I swear to-"

"Hey, no worries." Qrow interrupted Raven while raising his hand. "Besides, I'm cool with this, we're friends, right? On the plus side, as a teacher I could probably get you a discount on a resized uniform if you're into that sort of thing." Causing Raven and Tai to both scowl at their former teammate.

"Qrow!" Summer scolded him giving Qrow her cute angry pout. "Please, don't tease them like that!"

"I…Ugh, fine. You just want to suck the fun out of everything." Qrow groaned in irritation. "So, Summer, what kind of plans do you have?"

"Oh, I kind of wanna join the California Desert Ranger Militia." She beamed with glee. "Wait…that means we're all moving to California. Team STRQ Forever!"

"Heh, I guess you're right." Qrow chuckled in agreement. "You guys all ready to head out?" He then asked to which his friends all nodded.

"Then let's head off to our new home!" Summer finally declared with her arms raised up in the air and her finger pointed skywards. "To America!"

As the group of four walked towards the Bullhead, Raven pulled out her scroll and looked at a message she had received stating, "Understood. Take your time in gathering this information to ensure that their suspicions are not aroused. This is necessary to ensure the survival of our tribe."

"Raven! Hurry up or we'll be leaving without you!" She heard Summer yell to her as she put her scroll away and ran to catch up with her former team.

* * *

 _ **Review Responses**_

 _ **Guest: …You do know that this is an adoption/rewrite of a story that already exists right? Literally everything you wanted to know is in the original story. And that stuff about pharmacies and gods meeting? That's not gonna happen.**_

 _ **NuclearBurrito: Hah! Jokes on you! My tower's bolted to my desk so there's no way you'd be able to- *Hears Drilling Coming From Bedroom* Motherfucker!**_


	6. Brave New World

_**Ahhh, Spring break. In regards to the last chapter, if you couldn't tell I added the scene at the end of Raven contacting her tribe. Considering that in Volume 5 Raven states that Ozpin let the entirety of Team STRQ in on the existence of the relics and maidens, I feel it made sense that the only reason Raven stayed around as long as she did was to gather intel on the Spring Maiden and well…we all know how that turned out. Nothing much else to talk about here since it was fairly evident that this was the chapter of the original that finally got the once-over by a beta. Let's get started shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter V: Brave New World**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

"This world is much larger than we've thought." Ozpin said in amusement while looking at his Scroll and swiping over maps of Earth's regions. "A larger world means there will be a lot of things for the new generation of Hunters to discover."

As he swiped the map of Central Asia from the screen, news articles popped up, added yesterday, when the CCT Towers' maintenance problems were fixed. These articles were stories from the past few months, before and after the Grimm wars. Ozpin carefully scanned the titles.

 _"The Four Kingdoms join the United Nations."_

 _"Incredible! Over one hundred countries around the new world!"_

 _"How the United Nations defeated the Grimm's onslaught, a story from a Russian soldier."_

 _"The Governments from the United States, Canada, Japan, and Britain announced to the public of their respective nations their plan to begin training Huntsmen!"_

Several other sub-articles showed events in the Kingdom of Vale.

 _"The first restaurant of the American fast food chain known as "McDonalds" opened in the city of Vale."_

 _"Vale Councilors agree to cooperate with the US Military by enabling to re-arm weapons and sending training drills to the once former Vale Militia into the newly formed Vale's Self Defense Force."_

 _"First American and Canadian immigrants entered Vale Port, rise of a new era."_

"Hmm…" Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the articles, then glanced at his desk which was littered with the contents of a folder labeled, "Above Top Secret".

* * *

 **England**

"And so, I present to Your Majesty, and to the royal family of the British Kingdom," Ironwood announced," The Atlesian Frigate."

As the servants of the Buckingham Palace opened the doors to the balcony, Queen Elizabeth and those of her family who followed behind her were awed by the scene of a flying bird-like ship descending from the cloudy skies, floating near the outskirts of London. Due to this, Great Britain and Atlas were meeting for the first time on the agreement of terms for peaceful relations and trade.

"I had…seen such things on the television over the past few months." Queen Elizabeth stared at the ship. "But this is my first time seeing it in person."

"How do you like it, Your Majesty?"

"All I can say is that it's marvelous," she praised. "I've heard much about the Kingdom of Atlas' incredible ingenuity."

"It's all thanks to the Schnee Dust Company." Ironwood lightly chuckled. Hearing footsteps coming their way, the Atlesian General turned to a man in his mid-30s. He wore a luxurious white tuxedo suit, had a pale complexion and fading black hair, and had piercing blue eyes that looked directly at the general and the royal family.

"How was the tour of London, Mr. Schnee?"

"The city was grand; all the people here are quite cheerful about our visit." Mr. Schnee said in a polite manner while walking into the balcony with a cane held in his left hand. "I'd say that they're quite hospitable."

"Daddy~!"

Mr. Schnee suddenly jumped a bit in surprise to a familiar squeaky voice. He turned around, revealing a little 4-year-old girl who immediately tackled and held on tight to her father's right leg.

"Ah! Winter, don't jump in so suddenly."

"Daddy~ can we go visit that giant Ferris wheel in the city, please?" Then she began to show off her cute pout, which melted nearly melted the elder Schnee's heart.

"You promised me that we were gonna ride there!"

"Later sweetie." He spoke softly and patted her head. "We are guests here to meet with the Royal Family. I need you to play with Thomas until I'm done, alright?"

"Okay daddy..."

* * *

 **Japan**

"Whoa~! Look at her cat ears! They're real!"

"Are they _the Hunters?_ Really?!"

"So cute~! I want to take a picture!"

"Awesome, look at that guy! He has a huge sword!" yelled one of the Japanese in an excited tone. "He's like Cloud Strife!"

In the districts of Akihabara, a single team of Hunters from Vacuo took a tour through the city of Tokyo. They were the first tourists from Vacuo to come into a place known as Japan after the Government agreed to open the borders to their new visitors. Upon arriving, a tourist guide had led them across the city streets, showing them historical sights on their way while explaining the history and cultures of Japan. Now they stood with Otakus and anime fans surrounding them, all asking to get photographs or autographs from the Vacuan Hunters.

"Umm... why do they see us... as celebrities?" asked a female huntress who was a black-haired cat Faunus. "I thought people here knew about the Faunus?"

"Don't you know that Faunus don't exist outside the Kingdoms?" Her teammate said.

"That means that they've never seen a Faunus before." Her other teammate added.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

Their guide stopped and waited for her surprise to pass. "And as you can see, since the War against the Grimm, the news has made an effort to showcase you fighting alongside the UN Forces. That is why Hunters like yourself are celebrities. Japan is no exception."

"Ohhh…" The Hunter team said in unison.

* * *

 **Union City**

In the eastern parts of Union City, construction workers and machines stood near the city's outskirts, building up a wall starting from the city of San Jose to Vallejo at the San Pablo bay. The thick walls were made of cement that stood twenty-five meters high, reinforced by electrical fences in the outer fields that made it difficult for the Grimm to breach. They had even installed machine gun nests, sniper towers, and anti-air guns on top of the walls. The government did this due to the Grimm presence in the US deserts, which mostly consisted of subterranean creepers. Meanwhile, in the eastern states, more than a hundred people who were part of the Anti-War faction began to walk onto the streets of Washington D.C to protest holding signs with slurs written on them directed at the military. They were begging the governments to stop military funding. They still hadn't figured out the real threat that the Grimm posed. Some were even insane enough to proclaim that these monsters were completely hoaxed and believed that the media was playing around. Even PETA protested against Grimm extermination, poor bastards.

"Stop killing the Grimm!" yelled a PETA protester. "They are innocent beings!"

"Heh, idiots. I've heard those monsters don't give a fuck who you are," muttered a bystander to his fellow buddy while walking past the group. "They're gonna kill us all."

"Yeah, they're worse than those libtards protesting up in DC," his friend agrees. "Who gave those inbreds the bright idea to let those monsters in?"

Meanwhile, in the California Ranger Militia HQ, Summer walked around and passed some tents, a gleeful expression plastered itself on her face as she glanced at the Cold War-era weapons such as the M24 or M21 Rifles carried by the Ranger Militia.

An hour later, Summer stood alongside Tai, Raven and various other Hunters who hailed from Vale and Vacuo inside a building in the middle of a camp. They were met by a man from the USMC wearing a desert camouflage uniform and a large map hanging on the wall behind him indicating the locations and red marked areas of the US deserts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the United States. If some of you have already visited this place before the war, welcome back," he announced with a rough yet hard-toned voice. He placed both hands on his hips and looked at the map.

"Now all of you probably already aware that you are all here to help us to eradicate the Grimm problem. This is our plan."

The Hunters thought the plan was going to be simple, kill the Grimm and defend the city. However, the military had other plans. They would send troops out to scout the area and expeditionary forces to destroy the locations where the Grimm had spawned from. Needless to say, they wanted these dark bastards gone for good. According to the military officials, the CIA had new intel gathered by the newest MQ-9 Reaper, a surveillance Drone prototype.

The Grimm apparently weren't wiped out from the harsh desert conditions, but instead were driven into underground. The expeditionary forces' primary objective was to go deep into the infested areas inhabited by subterranean Grimm and destroy the hidden hives to prevent the monsters from raising their numbers. They also had sub-missions that consisted of re-establishing contact with any surviving towns, rescuing local survivors waiting for their saviors, securing the supply lines which were disconnected from the eastern United States, and recapturing lost resource facilities such as the oil wells abandoned during the Invasion. It would not be easy.

Additional information released from the CIA and the Defense Department revealed that most survivors had turned to banditry or had formed into anarchistic factions that living within these areas and razing the desert wasteland where they once lived. Luckily, some of the towns were secured by armed militiamen waiting for the help of the US Military.

Half an hour had passed since Summer led Team STRQ, minus Qrow who was preparing for his new job, to the Ranger's camp. The Rangers consisted of men and women who had undergone rigorous military training, some even before the Grimm War had started. There were even veterans from past Middle Eastern conflicts and the short-lived War on Terror.

"Sir, why do we have horses with us?" asked a Ranger to his officer.

"Budget cuts, Jimmy." The officer smirked sarcastically. "The reason why the governments don't wanna pay an expensive price for wasting oil and new gadgets. At least we still have some Cold War-era stuff, pretty cheap you know."

 _'Cold War?'_ Summer thought curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Raven? what's a Cold War?"

"I…honestly have no clue." Raven answered.

"I think maybe it's a name for a war that they fought during the winter." Taiyang added in confusion.

* * *

 **Treasure Island**

The Treasure Island School was abandoned decades ago. Some people believed that it was due to something supernatural that happened there; most believed it was due to economic problems. Nowadays, the government decided to reconstruct it as the first new combat school, though it would be some time before it was complete.

In the meantime, Oobleck, who had begun flaunting his newly acquired PhD, was currently reading the history of Earth, ranging from the pre-historic times to the current era. He wasn't shy to admit that their history was far more fascinating than he ever learned at Beacon. The Grimm never existed on Earth, allowing for mankind to grow and prosper by building civilizations and forming communities. This led to the rise of powerful kingdoms and empires, which waged wars against each other for centuries. Those events around the world had changed everything.

"What are you reading, Bart?"

Oobleck heard a female voice behind him. He turned around and saw a female cat Faunus with black hair, Caucasian skin, wearing a leather jacket with jeans, leather boots, and a sword strapped on her back. The cat-Faunus just stared at him curiously before giving him a smirk.

"Ah greetings Mina, you suddenly caught me by surprise."

Mina then suddenly snatched the book from his hand in a blink of an eye and read a few sentences from the page he was on causing her eyebrow to rise in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked. "Is this Earth's world history book? I'm surprised they actually waged a Second World War."

"Ah yes, the Second World War. I was in a middle on that historical event. Perhaps I could read it entirely if you wouldn't interrupt me." He gave out a light chuckle. "And as for the Second World War, it was far brutal than the Great War between the Four Kingdoms. It is fascinating, though horribly depressing due to depictions of people fighting for their very survival."

"Have you learned some of America's history?"

"Well I did learn all I could about this land. It was discovered by the Europeans in the near end of the 15th Century." He stood up with pride as he gave out an answer. "There are other things I have learned, about the American Revolution, the US Civil War and their involvements in the First and Second World Wars."

"Heh, bookworm," said an unknown half-drunken voice.

Oobleck and Mina suddenly turned to see a shaggy looking man holding a Heineken Beer Bottle.

"Oh jeez, Qrow," Mina groaned in irritation. "Are you seriously drunk again?!"

"So?" Qrow smirked at her in a challenging look. "Get used to it."

"I…ugh, never mind."

* * *

 **Over the Atlantic**

On the coasts of the Atlantic, a single ocean liner strolled across the foggy sea while the ocean winds blew softly in the air. Most of the passengers were Faunus immigrants who set out to find a new home outside of the four kingdoms.

"Mommy, when do we see our new home?" asked a blonde-haired rabbit Faunus girl to her guardian, holding her hand tightly.

"Just be patient sweetie, we're almost there," her mother replied with a bright smile.

As they looked back to the horizon, the fog cleared itself, revealing a large city filled with tall skyscrapers and a green statue of a lady wearing a crown and holding a torch in the air.

"Wow! Mommy they look so big!" The girl jumped in awe.

"They do, don't they?" her mother spoke softly, smile brightening even more.

* * *

 _ **Review Responses**_

 _ **Guest: …You know what, if you can't take the time to look up the original story before typing this up than I'm just going to ignore you from here on out.**_


	7. Prejudice

_**Considering I want to just get these unoriginal chapters out of the way, I'm going to go ahead and give you four chapters now and the last two of these chapters coming Thursday and then Friday. Just a heads up, the first original chapter is still going to be on the 30th of this month. With that out of the way, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter VI: Prejudice**

* * *

 **New York Harbor**

 **2002**

When the large ocean liner passed under the Brooklyn Bridge, the passengers from Atlas were awestruck by its gigantic architecture.

Within half an hour of sightseeing, the ship stopped at the docks of the city and hundreds of Faunus stepped out from the ship, carrying luggage and their belongings with their family.

"Alright, everyone line up!" yelled the Security. "No shoving through the waiting line or other violent acts, make sure you don't leave your belongings or important papers behind."

They stood in line in front of the registration booth, each passenger, one by one and family by each family, both humans and Faunus passengers asked whether they wanted to live in or were just visiting the country. However, once they got out from the booth, most Faunus entering for their first time were scared or nervous for one particular reason.

In this place, there were no Faunus at all. They expected the humans to be scared or disgusted for them being a different species, but...

"WELCOME TO AMERICA!"

Instead, they were met by a large group of people, hundreds of them, cheering and greeting them happily, white, red and blue confetti popped in the air, waving American flags and signs that read "Welcome to America!" while the police kept the cheerful crowd behind interlocking barricades to make a free way for the newcomers.

After they got out from the cheerful crowd, news reporters came by, asking the Faunus which Kingdom they hailed from and who they really were. The Faunus were surprised by their questions. Although the Americans had heard about Faunus, they were still clueless about the new species of humanoids.

"So, Ms. Eileen, from which Kingdom do you hail from?" the reporter asked in a cheery tone.

"From the Kingdom of Atlas." replied the rabbit Faunus.

"Can you tell me what your purpose is here in America?"

"I came here to make a new life."

"Oh, that's great." She smiled. "Now one last question, are those real rabbit ears on your head?"

The rabbit Faunus was taken aback by this question, yet she regained her calm composure as she realized how clueless these people were about Faunus.

"Y-Yes they are real."

"May I touch them?"

"Th-that's kind of personal."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" the reporter apologized out loud profusely before continuing with the interview. "Could these people around us be like you?"

"Yes, have you ever heard about the Faunus?"

"I heard about them once from some tourists, but never met one in person until now. Alright, I've finished my report. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Eileen. Oh, by the way, Welcome to America."

"Thank you," Eileen smiled back.

In her past, she was discriminated, mainly by humans back in Atlas. But now, for the first time in her life, she received a warm welcome…from a human.

* * *

 **France**

In the streets of the port city of Le Havre, Mistralian/Atlesian human and Faunus immigrants were met by people who cheered upon their arrival.

"Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants!" cheered a French citizen. "Welcome to France, new people!"

They'd never thought they would be met by such friendliness from the citizens of France. People waved cheerful greetings and confetti was blown up in the air. Behind the crowd, a CNN newscaster stood in front of a cameraman with the cheering crowd and newcomers in the background.

"As we can see here, the crowd of Le Havre are cheering for newcomers from Atlas and Mistral in France-"

* * *

 **Vale**

"-due to this, the people that came here want to learn the language, culture, history and how the system works here."

Inside one of the local bars in Vale city, customers and the Barkeep himself watched the foreign news channel, an American news channel called CNN. There had been scenes and photographs on the holo-screens, depicting mostly humans interacting peacefully with the Faunus.

But this... this had some glaring angrily at the news, though most had a face of disbelief and some never even bother.

"Heh, those people look like idiots out there," spat one of the customers.

"Interacting peacefully with those animals, what a joke."

"Those damn Faunus can't get that kind of treatment!" another costumer cursed with venom in his voice. "Why the hell can't those people recognize who those bloody Faunus really are?!"

"Guys, don't you realize? They are clueless about Faunus," a third costumer replied to the other two.

"They have no idea, most of them haven't even met one in person."

Others around the bar agree, yet the Bartender felt nervous as a menacing feeling filled the air. Most of his customers, he noticed, didn't like the Faunus running around in their society.

 _'I don't like the sound of that…'_ he thought, a single sweat bead rolling down his forehead while he wiped a glass cup with a towel. ' _When this keeps going, I don't know how those people outside the Kingdoms will react on how the Faunus are treated, this isn't going to be good.'_

Meanwhile in the streets of Vale, an American male tourist in his mid-30s wandered around the peaceful-looking city, which didn't seem crowded compared to where he was from.

After taking some pictures of the beautiful scenery and historical sites, he took another alleyway to the right for more sightseeing. This path had few people walking around and he saw homeless Faunus sitting on the street's sidewalk. While walking past them, he received several angry glares. He curiously raised his brow and shrugged it off, continuing on. Perhaps it was economic problems that did this to them.

When he took another path to the left, he saw a man with dog ears getting thrown out from a cafe.

"I don't care if you have money, we won't serve you! Now scram!" An angry manager yelled.

The Faunus didn't say anything and ran off while clutching his injured arm while the tourist stood stunned in disbelief, not saying a word. The disrespect and extreme prejudice had thrown him off.

"The hell is wrong with that guy," the tourist muttered.

When he walked to the entrance he saw the same guy hanging a sign on the glass door window.

 _No Faunus allowed._

"...Faunus..."

He had heard that word from one of those Vale tourists in San Francisco and had even met one before the Grimm War.

They were people who had animal traits attached on their bodies, and he'd also heard that the Faunus and Humans within the Four Kingdoms had a "rough" relationship, which apparently meant discrimination similar to the USA in the 1960s.

"Eek! Get away from me you filth!" a woman screamed at the same Faunus who was thrown out.

"Get lost!" yelled another Vale citizen. "Animals like you should die in the forest and let the Grimm eat your remains!"

The American was stunned as he heard the racial slurs which is too radical to hear it in the public, and then watched as they began to throw small obstacles at the defenseless thrown out Faunus. The police officers didn't even intend to help him, watching the act as if it were entertainment. Why didn't anyone help him out? It didn't make any sense at all.

He gripped his camera tightly, now learning how cruel these people were and how the dark side of the Four Kingdoms revolves between the humans and Faunus.

After the incident, he saw two more victims to the discrimination, a large group of human Vale citizens harassing them by taunting and spitting at them. They even hit them with wooden planks and iron pipes, and threw anything from rotten food to small hard pebbles at them. It shocked the foreign tourists nearby, mostly Canadians, Americans, and Mexicans.

He raised his camera and took pictures and videos of the acts of violence, he and his fellow tourists needed to be witness everything. He would let the entire world know about the cruel, unfair Faunus treatment.

* * *

 **San Francisco**

Taiyang arrived home to his current apartment in the town of Muir Beach, just in the outskirts from San Francisco. He went into the balcony to get fresh air, feeling the winds of the oceans, the warm rays of the sun…it was perfect.

"Although, I still miss Vale," he muttered with a small piece of pride.

"Hey Tai..." spoke a voice behind him.

He turned around, only to see his teammate, Qrow with a very pissed off look in his face. Taiyang rose an eyebrow. "Qrow, what's wrong?"

"Do you know why I'm like this, Tai?"

"Like what? I could've sworn I locked the windows."

"So, you don't know eh?" Qrow scoffed and then crossed his arms. "It's about Rae."

"Raven?" Taiyang began to get nervous. "What happened to her?"

"It's…uh…do you remember that last party we had last month in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I remember," the blonde replied. "But I don't remember much about it."

"Well what do you remember?" Qrow narrowed his eyes.

"Only that we were celebrating, I got drunk, and then blacked out. The next morning, I woke up nude in my bed."

"Tai, Raven told me that she's…pregnant," Qrow said.

"Wait…what?!" Taiyang almost yelled in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Not too long ago," Qrow answered. "She knew it immediately after that night and hid it from us."

"Oh, maybe…maybe she met some guy before the party." Taiyang looked a bit down at the idea that it was someone else's kid.

"Wow, you're dense, it's your kid," Qrow said roughly.

Taiyang was silenced.

"…Tai?" Qrow curiously raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT?!" The blonde screamed even more in frustration as Qrow immediately plugged his right ear to keep from going deaf. "MY KID AND I'M THE FATHER?!"

"If you didn't want that to happen then you shouldn't have given her so much booze, dumbass!" Qrow spat back. "You went into your room with my sis after sharing a bottle of Heineken and got her knocked up…Dammit, I shouldn't have passed out."

"Look, Qrow I-"

Taiyang tried to talk back, but couldn't even speak as memories flashed in his mind, erotic memories from the previous month about him and Raven. There was no doubt. They had done…the thing on his bed.

"Do you remember it now, Tai?"

"Oh Oum..." Tai groaned as he put his hand against his forehead. "Great, now what am I gonna do..."

"Seriously? Get your shit together," Qrow said as he began to calm down, giving out an explanation.

"All you've got to do is go and talk to her. It's your responsibility as a father and you should know there's no going back."

"Dammit..." Taiyang sighed in defeat and placed his hands on his hips. "I need to talk to her right away."

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

A female deer Faunus casually walked down the sidewalk as if it were a normal day. It'd been a few weeks since her first arrival in the city as an immigrant. Most people in the city were friendly, and the most brightening thing in her life was that she earned a job as a cashier in a fashion store, and the manager just normally accepted her after an interview like a normal person.

Everything was going great for her, until something caught on her eye at a local news agent's shop, a headline in the New York Times.

 _Faunus Discrimination in the Four Kingdoms!_

"What?" She widened her eyes in surprise, and purchased a newspaper in a slight hurry.

"That'll be 99 cents," said the newsagent.

Moments after purchasing a newspaper, she walked by a nearby TV store. Inside the store was an employee, arranging electronic devices on the shelves while the television hanging behind the counter was broadcasting the current news, showing a female news presenter sitting on the left and a screen title to her right saying:

 _'Faunus Discrimination!'_

"Everything has gone dark within the past few weeks as it has been uncovered that the humanoid people known as the Faunus have been treated with extreme prejudice within the Four Kingdoms."

The sign was exchanged for a photo of people harassing a bull Faunus with baseball bats and thrown obstacles.

"Tourists from all around the world reported to witness these acts of violence."

The news panned to showing live video reports.

"This video is about a German tourist, Mr. Hans, who went to Atlas for vacation. This is a week before the discrimination was revealed to the world," said the news narrator.

"I don't know why are they so serious about seeing a Faunus," said a tourist in German, luckily with English subtitles. "Once I met them personally, it was fine and normal to me, but yet those people, mainly humans here in Atlas, began to harass them for no reason."

Then another location was shown, featuring a woman from France. A CNN Newscaster held up a microphone to her.

"Here in Mistral, a French tourist, Ms. Annabelle tried to get the attention of the Mistralian Police, yet they never helped out," added the narrator.

"I feel…sad for them, it is cruel that they are living in a life like this," she spoke in grief. "They were mocked endlessly and being thrown out from stores and restaurants so suddenly. I called the Mistral police to help them out, but they never intended to help the Faunus people and refused to serve."

The next video featured the Kingdom of Vale. A couple of American tourists stood in front of a camera man and a CNN newscaster.

"Here in Vale, discrimination also exists. Two American tourists who are brothers have also reported mistreatment," continued the narrator.

"What are your opinions about how the people here treat Faunus?" asked the newscaster.

"Well, they were friendly to us just because we're humans," he answered then turned to his twin brother. "Right?"

"Yeah," his twin replied with a nod. "It's sick and unforgivable what they are doing. We were at one of the town's historical sights when we saw a group holding a girl, no older than nine years, could be dog Faunus, they're shouting at her to scram off and refused to give her anything when she tried to buy things from stores and they said "scram, you can't shop here"."

Then the video panned over to the tropical towns in Vacuo, where humans and Faunus were walking around normally while the narrator continued his speech.

"Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Vacuo, racism happens occasionally, but unlike the other three kingdoms, people live with the Faunus in relative peace."

"We do not want to discourage the Faunus race," said a Vacuan Council member in front of the cameraman. "This discrimination existed before the Faunus Rights Revolution; our Kingdom's law doesn't tolerate this sort of violence and we tried to get this in order as soon as possible."

"But people still don't follow, is that right?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, some of them think it's difficult to coexist in their daily lives, many of whom hail from Vale, Mistral and Atlas," answered the Council member.

* * *

 **CNN Headquarters**

"As the topic continues about Faunus Discrimination, the UN Watch has reported that the occurrence of racial crimes within these Kingdoms are extremely high," the newscaster informed about the statistics. "The United Nations Commission on Human Rights was aware of the discrimination, they had planned to set up a committee on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination and to have a meeting with the Faunus civil rights organization known as the White Fang."

* * *

 **Menagerie**

"We are not here for a conflict, we are here for peace," said an Australian Royal Marine with both of his hands raised, holding a white flag in his right, a universal sign for surrender. "If you understand us, we have not come to harm you."

A single Humvee parked in front of the gates of a large town, the Faunus town watchers stood on the wooden palisades, watching over the humans who came out from their armored vehicle. A single Faunus had also come out with them.

"Please, don't attack them!" she shouted while waving her right arm. "I beg you, they're friendly!"

On the wooden palisades, one of the Faunus town watchers widened his eyes in surprise.

"Open the gates," he ordered. "And bring the and tell the Chief that his daughter's here."

"What?"

"You heard me, they have the Chief's daughter."

* * *

 **2 Weeks Prior**

"Oi mate, did it work?" spoke a Marine.

"I hope so, these special sedative darts would stun anyone," replied the other with a tranquilizer gun in his arms.

Two Australians slowly stuck their heads out of the bushes while examining a Faunus on the ground with a red dart sticking out of the back of her neck.

"It worked," he said with a quick nod. "Come on, we got to bring her to the HQ right away."

It'd been months since the Kingdoms and its regions arrived on Earth. They'd been surveying almost the entire region and discovering empty towns. A small skirmish accidentally occurred in the deep green forests of Menagerie a week ago.

Though there had been injuries, no one had died, and they had captured a lone female Faunus. In their first encounter with her they noticed she had acted xenophobic towards Humans.

"Stand back everyone!" yelled a Scientist in a hazmat suit.

The other scientist started to back away from the cage after the enraged tiger Faunus woke up from her slumber and tried to attack the humans. The steel bars of the large cage stopped her, and though she tried to pry them off it was to no avail.

"Hey...uh...sorry for the rudeness," said one scientist while slowly walking towards her with his arms raised up.

"Look, we-"

"Humans..." she interrupted him, giving him a dark glare with an angry snarl. "What are you doing here in this region? First off, you confine my race and my family inside this place because you don't want us, yet you've come here to drive us away once more!?"

The group widened their eyes in disbelief, they expected to hear a foreign language, yet she spoke fluent English with a familiar Australian accent.

Later on, the Australian military dispatched one of their expert psychiatrists to calm her down, which took days. Then she became quiet for the next couple of days, and she began to learn something new from the humans that called themselves "Australians."

Their lifestyle and culture interested her, yet they'd been friendly to her despite her heritage.

She had heard about the four Kingdoms, but never heard of a place called Australia. As time passed by, she soon realized to her surprise that Menagerie had appeared in the south-eastern Indian Ocean out of the blue in a world called Earth, along with the Four Kingdoms.

"So... you are saying that the Four Kingdoms have merged with a world called... Earth, right?"

"Yes," the psychiatrist reply with a nod. "This is why we led an expedition, we just came here for peace."

"But why?" Her eyebrow rose in confusion. "I thought you, a human, like the rest of your kind, didn't care for Faunus at all, but…you are interested in us?"

"It's because we never had Faunus in our everyday lives. This world was dominated by humans from the start of our history, until this place emerged." He sighed with a smile for a few seconds, then frowned. "Nowadays, the United Nations are still in a debate for the elimination of Faunus discrimination."

Her eyes widened in surprise. United Nations? The elimination of Faunus Discrimination? This made her mind spin in confusion.

"What is this...United Nations?" she asked.

"It's an organization which was formed after the Second World War by the western Allies. Nowadays, it has over 195 countries as members."

Her jaw felt like it nearly hit the floor in disbelief.

* * *

 **Present Day**

A small band of Australians and a single tiger Faunus walked into the Main Street of the town, humans feeling very uncomfortable as the town's inhabitants glared at them menacingly. They felt as if spears and bows were aimed at them.

"Father!"

"Lilith!" Her father rushed at her and gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad! I thought that I'd lost you."

"Dad..."

Then their hug broke off and they turned to the Australians.

"You've brought humans into our town?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But they're not the humans we've always known, they're different."

"Different?" The Chief stared dumbfounded to his daughter. "How?"

"These humans called themselves Australians," she answered. "They are still clueless about us and wanted to negotiate for peace."

"Peace!?" the Chief shouted out loud in disbelief, it caused his words to echoed across the silent town, the Faunus muttered silently to themselves.

"Peace?"

"Humans? They came for peace?"

"How come?"

"I don't know what kind of truce they want with us."

Then one Australian marine stepped forward from his group.

"I bet we'll discuss everything to whoever's in charge here."

* * *

 **Vale**

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Today's news is the debate about Faunus Discrimination, it has been a week since the incident that caused the interruption of peaceful protesters of the White Fang through the brutality of an anti-Faunus movement."

The video panned to a large group of White Fang protesters being hit by obstacles by human Vale Citizens, then to the VPD blocking their way with riot shields and batons. One scene showed a Faunus holding a sign and begging the police that there's no need for violence, before the police hit them.

"This video was caught by the CNN Crew, and within a few days the video was shown worldwide. This act shocked the Terran population who considered it extremely disturbing and brutal. Since then, the people of Earth began their support for Faunus equality."

It switched to another video showing high ranking UN members, some councilors from the Four Kingdoms and the members of the White Fang meeting in the UN Assembly Hall.

"We declare that the toleration of discrimination of the Faunus race must be eradicated," said the spokesman of the UN. "The acts of gruesome violence need to be stopped. They will worsen the balance between the two races. We welcome anyone who is human or Faunus, and we will grant you everything in the name of freedom and the rights that you deserve, yet you cannot commit the crimes of hate due to the laws we created."

Then VNN news narrator, Cyril took over.

"In the UN Headquarters in New York, the United Nations Commission on Human Rights met with the Kingdom Councilors and the leaders of the White Fang for almost forty-five minutes of discussion, they've approved a ban on racial discrimination of the Faunus race in the Four Kingdoms in order to better the relationship between the two races-"

*CRACK!*

Suddenly, the hologram television was interrupted by a thrown beer bottle. In a local bar in Vale, most of the customers yelled in outrage.

"Don't tell me that they support those animals?!"

"Why the hell would they?!"

"I can't believe that they've gone this far!"

"Down with the UN!"

After the United Nations declaration to ban racial discrimination of the Faunus race, the authorities in the Four Kingdoms set up laws that most citizens believed would drown everything in misery, yet ironically, the only miseries they encountered were ones they made for themselves.

"You're fired," said a manager of a local Valean restaurant.

"What?!" the employee stood up in frustration. "How can you fire me?! I'm doing fine!"

The manager cocked a brow with a disappointing look. "Fine? I was informed by some customers an hour ago that you chased off some of our Faunus customers away. Are you an idiot?!"

"Huh?" The employee was taken aback by this. "Why would I have to serve those freaks?"

The manager groaned as he massaged his forehead and then placed the palm of his hand on his face.

"My restaurant is important to me and I can't let the authorities close it. I will always choose to support my family and serve our customers, rather than chase them out and get arrested," he explained sternly. "So, you know what? Grab your things and get out of here. I'm not joking, you're fired."

* * *

 **Schnee Dust Company Headquarters**

Mr. Schnee stood in his office and looked outside with the window with a look of disapproval plastered on his face. A large group of people were walking away from the company through the gates, looking down in shame and humiliation while the workers, who were mainly Faunus, cheered, free from mistreatment.

All of these people who walked away were former SDC board members.

After the Atlesian authority set up laws to ban Faunus discrimination, the Director himself met up with the board members, went through long lists of records of the harsh mistreatment upon the Faunus workers by humans, and fired them in order to save the reputation of his company.

"I think you made the right choice, Mr. Schnee," spoke his assistant.

"Indeed…" Mr. Schnee closed his eyes in a deep thought. "Everything has changed so much. My company was on the brink of being permanently closed. I fear for the future of my family." Then he pulled out a pendant with a picture of himself, his pregnant wife and his first-born daughter, Winter.

"The Authorities are no joke, Mr. Schnee." The assistant explained. "But we have to be careful, I fear that the former board members will be…going dark."

"You're telling me that they might assassinate me?" Mr. Schnee turned to his assistant with an eyebrow raised curiously.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a worried expression. "Excuse me, I must take my leave to check our new employees."

"You're excused."

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

Inside in an abandoned warehouse, a large group of people gathered themselves in front of a stage.

Three people wearing black trench coats stood in front of them, one to the right, the other to the left and the last one in the middle. Standing on the rostrum, a muscular bearded man in his mid-30s, with a large scar on his left eye and messy black hair, he smiled deviously at the new members for his organization.

"Do you know why we are here? It's because we need to solve our problems of course!" he started. "Have any of you had your lives become a miserable hellhole? And you know who made them that way."

People exchanged looks and turned to the man on the rostrum, most of them nodding until one of them shouted.

"It's the Faunus!"

"Yeah! They're the ones that made our lives miserable!"

"We agree!"

Then the crowd gave off a cheer when the speaker chuckled himself and continued.

"You know that all you wanted was for them to be thrown out from our homes!"

They yelled in agreement.

"Our jobs, our lives were taken away, it's because of them!"

They yelled in agreement again, this time with their fists raised.

"Then we will show those savages that they should not mess with us!"

"Yeah!"

"The United Nations thinks themselves as high and mighty? No, we are the ones who are mighty, just look at them, people quarreling with each other and crimes still skyrocketing!" he furiously yelled in anger while he slammed the palm of his hand on the rostrum. "We've read their history was far more brutal. Their primitive technology will have no chance against us! We, the humans from the former world of Remnant must be united to overthrow the UN and those filthy Faunus savages, do you agree?"

They cheered once more unison.

"We must gain more support from our brothers and sisters from Vale and Mistral and rally against the Council! Down with those damn people from Earth and their UN!"

After the wild cheering, people in black overalls with red hoods comes forth and rallied the crowd, forming a recruitment line. Their new leader turned to the black banner with a red fist pointing upwards and then looked back to the new members, smirking. His plans were going well.

"Welcome to the Red Hand."

* * *

 **Atlesian Military Base**

A man sat in his office with a calm expression, sitting there and waiting for the answer.

*Brrrt!* *Brrrt!*

His eyes jumped to his scroll. He picked it up and activated the inbox message. His smile grew deviously.

"So, they made their move…perfect." He lightly chuckled. "I wonder if that fool Ironwood was aware of this, but oh well. I've been planning this for months and it's enough to throw out that stupid council of ours."

It was all part of his first goal, a coup d'etat.

* * *

 _ **Review Responses**_

 _ **Guest: I apoligize for being an ass with the last response. I'll go more in depth as to what you brought up. In regards to the pharmacies, I know jackshit about that stuff but I have a feeling that they wouldn't try to cause any trouble considering what Aura is neccessary to fight off. In regards to the god stuff, ...I'm going to be honest. Bringing IRL religion into a fanfic is a grenade that I'm not comfortable pulling the pin on. And as for why the story has yet to show any glaring differences from the original, Newtype's chapters laid an incredible foundation and I didn't feel comfortable with trying to alter what worked. But trust me, once we get past the "Volume 0" chapters, it's a whole new ball game. Again, I'm sorry for being an ass and I hope you continue to provide your thoughts.**_


	8. Insurgency

_**DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter VII: Insurgency**

* * *

 **Beacon Tower**

"This is serious Ozpin," said Ironwood from the holo-screen. "The situation is getting worse in Atlas."

"Indeed General, but not just in Atlas, the citizens of Vale were also influenced by the Red Hand's protest last week," Ozpin replied. "However, from what I heard in the news the UN have decided that the Americans will be in charge of solving this problem."

"How can the Americans solve this problem?" Ironwood cocked a brow.

"Trust me James, they know what they're doing..." Ozpin stated with a calm tone. "A military alliance called NATO will dispatch their special forces to stop the chaos caused by the Red Hand."

"Are you sure Ozpin, a group of mere soldiers to take out the insurgents?" Ironwood seemed incredulous. "I don't think they're ready for the Huntsmen-turned-criminals the Red Hand has at their disposal."

"General, they are aware," the Headmaster of Beacon sighed. "Their militaries are unlike yours, James. They've been fighting in many conflicts for centuries according to their history books. We must wait and see how they fare against the Red hand."

* * *

 **1 Month Prior**

"Hear! Hear! Join the Red Hand! A bright new future for the people of Atlas!"

The message from the Red Hand was off into the public, only aimed at human citizens. Their leader sent members and sympathizers to convince people to join their organization.

"Boss! Boss! We got more recruits!" said one of the members in a bright, cheery tone. "About a thousand of them want to join us."

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" his leader laughed as he patted the man's shoulder. "We will keep going until we can eradicate the Faunus oppression."

Days had passed and their plan worked. The leader of the Red Hand greatly appreciated this result. They had gained over nine thousand members and met with sympathizers to encourage them to rally against their Council.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Around the city, streets were ravaged by the violent riots of the people of Atlas. Cars were burned; stores, restaurants and some apartment buildings were vandalized; and graffiti with racial slurs was sprayed everywhere.

On the main streets, people with red bands baring the insignia of the Red Hand tied on their arms marched through, with signs, black flags, and fists raised into the air. They chanted vulgar slurs towards the lines of the Atlesian military police blocking their way.

"Don't let them get through!" an Atlesian captain yelled while the soldiers readied their batons towards the angry crowd.

When the two sides met, the rioters began to throw rocks and bottles at the military police, who began to stagger. The mob raised their wooden clubs and iron pipes and charged.

The police tried to suppress them, but there were too many. The line broke into chaos.

Suddenly, one rioter threw a bottle filled with red dust. It landed in a fiery explosion, sending guards and some rioters into the air. In the sky, a single Bullhead flew overhead, the VNN news crew with its cameraman catching the scene of sheer brutality.

* * *

 **Vale**

Things had gotten worse in the city. After the latest event broadcasted from Atlas, the citizens of Vale began to march through the streets with black banners with red fist. Glynda Goodwitch stood beside the VPD Riot Police to hold their ground.

"I can't believe this is happening." Glynda frowned at the scene.

In front of them stood a mob of sympathizers. The VPD stood their lines and raised their shields towards the crowd. Behind them stood a US embassy.

She could see the dark blue-uniformed men in riot gear, armed with batons, riot shields, and of course, grenade launchers and shotguns. Even armored vehicles came along with large water cannons.

Those were the American San Francisco Riot Police. Since the Vale authorities needed aid from a large superpower from the nearby eastern coast, the high-ranking officers of VPD had visited the police departments in America.

Once a lot of demonstrations were led, the Vale Police began to recognize its potential and asked for help. And so, Governor Grey Davis authorized drill instructors from US Law Enforcement to train the VPD.

"Don't tell me that your men are going to blow the entire crowd into smithereens." Glynda said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, it's nonlethal," said the captain. "You'd better put on your gas mask."

The SWAT teams aimed their grenade launchers towards the crowd. The captain shouted his orders.

"Alright boys, open fire!"

A salvo of hand grenades were dropped into the crowd of rioters. Some of the VPD were surprised and expected an explosion, but instead, the grenades burst into a thick white and yellow smoke.

The rioters stood dumbfounded as they stopped yelling. They suddenly began to cough and scream, running away while dropping their signs and weapons as the smoke took effect, irritating their eyes and skin. Some of the rioters charged in, but they were pushed back by rubber bullets shot by the American Riot Police.

Glynda was shocked. Rioters were a problem that the Four Kingdoms could not handle well. It surprised her to see that Terran police had not only learned how to successfully deal with rioters, but also how to do so in various brutal, yet nonlethal ways.

After the gas dissipated, and the demoralized Red Hand sympathizers quickly fled from the scene, they took off their gas masks and the captain sighed with relief, though he had a disappointed look.

"Huh, weird, I expected the riot would be longer." He looked curiously at Glynda. "I wonder why the VPD had serious problems. To us, this was child's play."

"We…haven't tried those kinds of methods before."

"Well that's kinda disappointing." The captain shook his head. "Now that we're here, we're going to do our best to help you change. What could go wrong?"

* * *

 **Atlesian Military Port**

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Ironwood and his bodyguards were suddenly surrounded by armed androids and few Atlesian Huntsmen and Huntresses.

A few hours prior, the General had heard classified information from one of his specialists that the commanders were attempting a coup d'état in order to overthrow the Atlesian Council and the United Nations. Alarmed, he began to mobilize, trying to stop them before everything fell into chaos.

However, the Rogue Commander knew what Ironwood was doing.

"Well, if it isn't James Ironwood himself," said an amused voice.

James widened his eyes as he looked towards an Atlesian in his mid-30s, with reddish hair and white overalls that almost matched to Ironwood's uniform.

"Roth…" James glared daggers at the Atlesian Commander.

"You honestly thought that you could stop this?" Roth smiled deviously. "I'm not going to let that happen, James."

"So, you did this," James snarled. "You, a commander of the Atlesian military, swore an oath to protect Atlas. Why have you sided with the enemy? You've betrayed the people of Atlas!"

There was silence between the two, until it was broken up with a light chuckle as James perked up in disbelief.

"You're a fool James." Roth looked gleeful. "You and the Councilors are nothing more than fools that can only listen to the empty words from the primitive weaklings in the United Nations."

"You can't do this, Roth." The general gritted his teeth. "You'll bring our Kingdom into war! Atlas will be destroyed!"

"I am SAVING Atlas!" Roth spat back. "Those measly Faunus have ruined our society!"

"What?! Is this what you were fighting for? More unnecessary bloodshed?!"

"More or less." He chuckled and then ordered, "Place him under arrest. We'll handle his trial after this."

"Yes sir," the huntress saluted.

Later on, the androids and Hunters led Ironwood and his bodyguards into a dropship. When the hatch closed and flew off from the port, the Commander waved his hand with a devious expression, seeing himself as the new General of the Atlesian Military.

Yet unknown to him, a single drone flew across the airspace in a surveillance run, photos and video recorded before it flew straight back to a certain aircraft carrier.

* * *

 **North Atlantic Sea, USS George Washington**

"6 hours ago, General James Ironwood was placed under arrest by rogue Atlesian military officials," said a CIA agent. "A man named Roth Crest was behind this. His plan seems to be to overthrow the Atlesian Council with his Red Hand allies."

Then the agent placed a photo, showing the face of the Atlesian commander. The picture zoomed out to show Ironwood being handcuffed by Red Hand Huntsmen.

"What about the leader of the Red Hand?" asked a Navy SEAL member.

"Unknown, their leader was too aware of us and his identity remains hidden from the public." The CIA agent pulled out a remote as the projector came to life.

It showed a video of a crowd standing in the parks of Atlas. The leader of the organization came onto the rostrum and gave a speech. The crowd cheered with their fists raised when he stepped down.

"This is from their latest meeting before shit went to hell." He zoomed the video on the main figure, but his face was covered by a black mask with red slits.

"He will be our next target for another objective," the Agent informed.

"But what about those Huntsmen?" one of the SEAL members raised his hand. "From what I heard those guys had some kind of superpowers."

"That is correct, this mission is extremely dangerous and you four are the best we have." The Agent nodded. "But the good news is that we've gotten some reports from our scientists and gun experts last week. They've been experimenting with the Huntsmen's biological shield called 'Aura'. The result showed that gunpowder-based weaponry is more effective due to its sheer velocity and brute force as compared to Remnan dust bullets, likely since dust is connected to aura. The .50 Beowulf or the .458 SOCOM rounds can whittle them down within a few shots, while a heavier caliber such as the 50. BMG Armor-Piercing would do the trick in one hit."

"So, they're not invulnerable to our weaponry?" spoke the lead SEAL. "Seriously? I saw them on my last campaign in Vancouver, they survived falling debris from a collapsed building and landed on the ground from a forty-foot-tall drop and never got a single injury."

"But there's a report that a SWAT Policeman had single-handedly killed a criminal Huntsman four days ago," said the other SEAL member. "Killed by a Beneli M1 automatic shotgun in three slamfire shots at close range."

"That doesn't make sense," said a rookie to his nearby teammate.

"You'd think that it'd be unfair for us, but the laws of physics are on our side. They shouldn't underestimate our firepower."

"Alright boys, enough chit-chatting." The SEAL lead stood up as he cocked his Mossberg 500 and strapped it behind his back. "We still have some shit to listen to."

"Ironwood has been imprisoned," the Agent explained. "Therefore, we're sending you to Atlas to secure Ironwood while friendlies from the UK will send their SAS to secure the Atlesian Council who are still under threat from the Red Hand. Your carrier will be arriving in approximately thirty-five minutes on the platform, so get ready."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Raven's eyes looked down upon her open scroll. She had her text messages open to a conversation with a blocked number with the last message stating, "Thanks to your work, we've successfully pinpointed the Maiden's location. We just need to devise a plan to capture her without alerting her guardian. Just hold out a little while longer." A year's worth of work was finally reaching its end. She closed her scroll and turned around to see her husband coming out of their room.

"Hey, what's wrong Raven, can't sleep?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, I just…had a bad dream." Raven sighed while massaging her forehead with her fingers.

"A bad dream huh? Maybe watching Blair Witch Project before bed wasn't such a good idea after all." The blonde brawler then looked over at the clock and yawned. "Damn, it's one o'clock in the morning. Let's go back to bed."

Raven began to regain her composure as she followed Tai back into their bedroom and began cuddling her husband.

* * *

 **Atlas Military Prison**

Ironwood sat behind the iron door of his cell. Through a small window secured with iron bars, he could see two Atlesian Knights-130. It'd been several hours since he was stabbed in the back by his trusted commander. He was nervous. What would Atlas become if Roth's plans succeeded? His coup would result in a war against the entire world.

His dark thoughts suddenly faded as explosions were heard in the hallways. Gunfire erupted and the prison guards cried in agony and pain as they were shot to death. The androids heard the ruckus outside, tracking the footsteps of unknown assailants. The sounds continued until they were right outside of the iron door at the end of the hall, and then everything went silent. Suddenly, the door was burst open by a mini-explosion that dented the handles.

The androids pointed their arms, which morphed into mini-guns, towards the entrance.

"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF,"the android demanded.

As a single head of an unknown assailant peeked out, the androids immediately fired, but missed as the head went back to cover. As they stopped shooting, two persons came out from their covers, holding M16 Rifles and grenade launchers. Two grenades popped out at the same time, and the SEALS fell back into cover as the grenades met their target, decimating the androids by blowing huge gaping holes in their chests thus they fell to the ground.

The SEALs entered the hall and inspected every cell, finding Ironwood at the eighth door.

"General Ironwood?"

Ironwood perked up and looked towards through the small window, seeing a face painted that matched the forests.

"I'm asking again, are you General James Ironwood of the Atlesian military?" asked the SEAL member bringing Ironwood to nod in response. "We're SEALs, American special forces."

"Command, this is Bravo Team-6, we've got the _"Paperclip"_ secured," the other SEAL member reported via radio.

Ironwood widened his eyes in surprise. He never expected that Terran soldiers could have come this far to find him. The military prison he was in was heavily guarded, with even a few traitorous Huntsmen around, yet they still manage to pass through. He stood up and walked over to the cell's entrance as the SEAL opened up the iron door.

"Who sent you?" the general asked.

"Classified, though you'd probably think it was the CIA or have you even heard of them? Yeah." the SEAL Team leader responded. "Captain Sharps, I'm the leader of this small team from Navy SEALs, and we're here to rescue ya."

"I see," James sighed in relief until he came to a realization. "Roth! We must stop him immediately."

"Have you heard his plans?" Sharps asked.

"Yes." James narrowed his eyebrows. "He took off with a fleet of six ships to commence an attack against the United Nations. He's heading towards New York."

"That seems late." Then the Captain pulls out his radio. "This is Bravo Team-6, the "Red Package" has been uplifted, I repeat, "Red Package" has been uplifted."

* * *

 **The Pentagon**

"Mr. President, take a look at this," said Donald Rumsfeld, the Secretary of Defense. "The message has been sent by SEAL Team-6 to USS George Washington. The Atlesians who are part of the Red Hand have sent a fleet of six ships towards New York."

"Why the hell do they want with New York?" President Bush asked. "What have we ever done to that country?"

"According to the intelligence, the Red Hand is comprised of Faunus-hating members," Donald explained. "Since the UN banned racial discrimination against the Faunus, this kind of act may have been planned out as a form of revenge."

"My God, does that mean…They couldn't be that serious, could they?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. President." Donald nervously sighed. "The CIA had also made it in time to warn the UN Headquarters in New York that the threat from the Atlesian borders was extremely imminent and that threat may also endanger the east coast."

"But what about the UN Council, what did they say?" Asks the President.

"They've called the Security Council." Said the Secretary of Defense. "They were brought up to speed by General Ironwood of Atlas. The Red Hand will be now recognized as a terrorist organization."

"Then there's no other choice then."

"Chances are slim…We must do it to prevent another war."

The President, the Secretary of Defense and other high-ranking officers stood silently inside the meeting room, waiting for the decision. It took six minutes for Bush to finally decide.

"We must eliminate the threat as soon as possible." declared President Bush. "We will use the nuclear armament and prevent the Red Hand from doing it again."

* * *

 **North Atlantic Ocean**

An hour after the President's decision to eliminate the threat, the US Aircraft Carrier, USS George Washington, was chosen to take part in the mission to destroy the Atlesian Red Hand fleet. A single pilot went inside the cockpit of an F/A-18 and checked the system. Suddenly, the crew of the ship brought out a B83 Thermonuclear Warhead and placed it under the multi-role fighter. When they finished, the crew gave the pilot a thumbs-up and he responded back. A few seconds later, the fighter jet took off.

On board the Aircraft Carrier stood a CNN news crew. The cameraman lifted his camera, broadcasting worldwide, including to the Four Kingdoms.

Back in the city of Atlas, rioters cheered at the large hologram broadcasting the live news while hovering behind the Atlesian police. Their powerful fleet will decimate a puny Terran ship led by a "dumb" General of the United States.

From the cloudy skies of the Atlantic, a fleet of six airships sailed under the control of the Red Hand's second leader, Roth Crest. He was confident of victory, having been informed by his followers that a single ship from the US Navy would stand up against the most advanced fleet in Remnant's history.

"Absolutely laughable!" Roth laughed. "What kind of idiots are we fighting against? Cavemen?"

"Uhh, sir, the ship sent out one of their aircraft towards us. It's hundreds of feet above us," said one of the crew members.

Roth perked an eyebrow. He walked towards the large overseeing windows and saw a single aircraft right above his ship.

Inside the cockpit of the F/A-18, the pilot looked down to see a clear view of the fleet. He took a deep breath before steering his jet downwards to the fleet. He pressed a button, releasing the warhead from its carrier, before breaking off from its course and heading back to the aircraft carrier.

Meanwhile, Roth and the ship's crew members stood dumbfounded, seeing an object falling from the aircraft. To them, it seemed to be just a normal looking bomb. The crew inside the main ship laughed hysterically.

"Pathetic, what can a single bomb can do to us?"

Fifty seconds passed before the nuclear warhead reached its target. Their visions were enveloped in an extremely bright light, and then a strong blastwave shattered the windows of their control room, glass shards penetrated the parts of their bodies and an extreme heat enveloped their skins.

The Hornet Jet flew away from the nuclear range. Behind it, the Atlesian fleet under the Red Hand's control was utterly obliterated by a single bomb.

The blast wave caught the nearby ships off guard, tearing them to pieces that crashed down into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

The news crew from the CNN and the crew of USS George Washington stood in silence.

* * *

 **History:**

 **(Operation "Package Delivery")**

Operation Package Delivery was carried off by the United States Secretary of Defense and the order was executed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff appointed by the President. The mission was to destroy the fleet with a thermonuclear bomb, reducing the cost of casualties in order to save the East coast. The Operation was successful with the deaths of Roth and his 550 crewmen as well as the entire fleet being reduced to pieces in the North Atlantic Ocean.

Meanwhile, in the public eye, when the single bomb fell towards the Red Hand's controlled Atlesian fleet, the people of Remnant had expected that the Atlesian ships would thrive. Many were worried that the Red Hand would have its first victory. But the Terrans knew what would happen. Instead of the Red Hand claiming victory, a large cloud in a shape of a mushroom enveloped the entire fleet. The entire Terran population began to worry that a war had broken out. Fortunately, it never did. When the bomb appeared onscreen in the Four Kingdoms, there was complete silence. No one talked, no one laughed, no one even screamed. They sat in silence, utterly horrified by the weapon made by Terran hands. It was a sign that Atlas, once widely regarded as a Remnan superpower, had been dethroned.

Days after the event, the demoralized sympathizers of the Red Hand began to stand down and were forced to accept the new laws. While the official members of the Red Hand and their leader vanished from the public view immediately after the bomb fell.

Once the Atlesian Council was restored, General Ironwood retook the Atlesian Military and arrested all who supported the Red Hand and charged them with treason against the Kingdom.

In Vale, everything was quiet for a few days and the streets were nearly empty. But not of the immigrants who hailed from North America, who still walked around the city as if it were a normal day.

* * *

 **Saint Francis Memorial Hospital**

 **1 Month Later**

 _..._

 _"Okay, take a deep breath."_

 _..._

 _"Doctor, she's losing blood._

 _..._

 _"Just hold on, we're almost there."_

 _..._

 _"One, two, three!"_

 _..._

Suddenly a baby's cry was heard.

 _"It's a girl, and a healthy one too!"_

 _"Congratulations, Mrs. Xiao Long!... Mrs. Xiao Long?"_

 _"Uhh, doc, she's losing consciousness."_

 _..._

Raven opened her eyes and stood up from her bed. It'd been hours since she gave birth to a healthy daughter, her aura started to heal her immediately while she was just beginning to regain her calm composure, when she heard her scroll beep. She grabbed it from beside her bed and opened it to see a new message stating, "We have the Spring Maiden. What's our next move?"

Raven looked out of an open window in deep thought before deciding to reply with, "I'll tell you in person."

Meanwhile, Tai, Qrow, and Summer along with the doctor were seen walking down the hallways towards the room where Raven was. Summer was overly excited that she was holding Raven's daughter, the baby girl was almost too adorable for Summer to hold, like she would suddenly die of cuteness. Her features had the look of her mother, yet the eyes and hair color of her father as well.

"We're gonna meet your mommy, little Yang~!" Summer cooed.

"So, how's Raven doc?" Taiyang asked the doctor.

"She lost consciousness due to the blood loss," the doctor informed him. "But the good thing is that she's alright, your wife is in healthy condition."

"Thanks."

"Whelp, guess I'm an Uncle then." Qrow let out a frustrated sigh as he crossed his arms.

Once the group arrived at the room, Summer went in first while holding the baby.

"Raven~! Look it's…your…daughter...?"

Summer's cheery mood suddenly faded away as she stood in front of an empty bed with an unfolded bed sheet and an opened window.

"Hey…where's Raven?"


	9. A New Era

_**DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter VIII: A New Era**

* * *

 **Southern San Francisco Police Station**

"So, what's her name and occupation?" asked the police officer behind the desk.

"Her name is Raven Branwen and she's a Huntress," Taiyang answered in a quite a worried tone.

"A Huntress eh, so one of those who came from the Kingdoms." The officer raised a brow.

"Vale?"

Taiyang nodded before the officer checked into the computer with the new Windows 2003 operating system.

"Alright then, identification?"

"Here's her picture."

The brawler pulled out his scroll and showed the officer a picture of his wife. The officer took a good look before filling in the missing person registration. Moments later, the Huntsman was then asked a few questions.

"So, Mr. Xiao Long, can you tell me what exactly happened to your wife?" he asked. "Is it possible she was kidnapped for some reason?"

"No, but…" Tai shook his head. "After I found out that my wife was pregnant, we were fine for the nine months, but right after she gave birth to our daughter, she…"

"Go on." the officer made to encourage him further by making a circling gesture.

"Once we got to the patient room 117, she wasn't there," Taiyang continued. "We tried to find her, but me and the staff hadn't found a single trace. Even her belongings had vanished."

"So, you don't know why she vanished?" he asked once more.

"No, that's everything."

Minutes passed and Taiyang walked out of the office and headed to the waiting room where Qrow and Summer were waiting. The white-cloaked huntress was in a cheery mood stroking the hair of Tai's daughter. To her left side sat Qrow, who was sleeping and snoring loudly with the scent of alcohol emanating from his body.

Summer saw the blonde brawler come into the waiting area, and kicked Qrow's right leg forcefully.

"Qrow, wake up!" she fumed.

"Jeez, what the hell Summer." Qrow groaned with irritation. "I was having this great dream where I had all these hot women fawning over me in bikinis and mini-skirts and you ruined it."

Summer just rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up from her seat and skidded to Taiyang while holding the baby.

"So, what did they say?" she asked. "Are they going to send some detectives?"

"Uh, those were crime investigators, not runaway investigators." Taiyang explained. "They said it's out of their jurisdiction."

"I know what you're thinking Tai and it isn't going to be easy be too easy," Qrow said while stepping out of the waiting room. "Finding Raven will be extremely difficult. Odds are we won't find her unless she wants us to."

"I don't know what's happening, Qrow." Tai nervously shook his head with a trembling voice. "I feel…worried about her."

"Tai, you don't need to worry," Summer encouraged him with a pat on his shoulder. He turned to his team leader and saw a bright, innocent smile plastered on her face. "We'll find her, no matter what."

Seconds turned to minutes, hours turned to days, and weeks to months, time passed by. The remaining members of Team STRQ tried to find Raven and failed. In the beginning, Taiyang often sat alone in his home with his daughter, deeply depressed, but Qrow and Summer came often to cheer him up. Qrow tried to convince Tai to get away from his gloomy dark world, but that tended to end with them getting in trouble. Summer on the other hand, she always scolded Taiyang and Qrow when they got into problems, but mostly stayed home while they searched. The leader of Team STRQ had a new job, taking care of Yang, like…a mother.

However, Summer's cheery personality and support had affected Taiyang's depression, making the world seem lighter again. As a result of her kindness, they fell for each other and developed a relationship. Their attempts to search for Raven in those weeks and months had all but been given up, and no one in Team STRQ knew Raven's fate.

And from months came years.

* * *

 **Saint Francis Memorial Hospital**

 **October 31** **st** **, 2005**

Taiyang and Qrow entered patient room 343. There they saw Summer sitting on her bed. She smiled to the two teammates. Her stepdaughter, the two-year-old toddler, Yang, was also happy to see her ' _mother_ ' once again. The nurse came in the room with a baby wrapped up in a bundle of cloth, and carefully put her into Summer's arms.

Qrow felt someone's trying to pulling down his pants and looked down at Yang.

"Uncle, I want. See. Baby," she said innocently.

Qrow understood her butchered sentence and smiled.

"Here you go kiddo." Qrow picked her up and placed her on Summer's left side.

"Yang, I want you to meet your new little sister." Summer smiled when she showed the sleeping baby with black, red tinted hair.

After seeing her, Yang looked curious and asked, "Name. What name?"

"Her name is Ruby," Summer said. "You're a big sister now, Yang. Once you grow up, make sure you must take good care of her, okay?"

"Okay." Yang nodded and looks back to the baby.

She lifted her arm and carefully touched Ruby's cheeks. They were soft, but the baby began to groan.

"No Yang, you'll wake her up," Summer cooed quietly while she carefully pushed Yang's arm away.

Meanwhile, Taiyang and Qrow were distracted by the events on television, Summer perked up while holding the kids to see the news.

" _American Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-Training from the California Huntsman Academy have won the Vytal Festival Tournament for the first time in history_ ," said the reporter before the news narrator took over.

 _"The leaders of the United Nations last year announced that they would sponsor the Vytal Festival, which astonished nations all around the world. America, Canada, Japan, and Britain are the only nations that already had fully developed Huntsmen academies that signed up to participate in the Vytal Festival due to a huge surge of interest."_

The next scene showed a large group of students cheering while a single team carried their teammate, a 17-year-old boy with a baseball cap, baseball jacket and urban clothes, who raised a golden trophy as confetti rained from above. Meanwhile, Qrow quickly recognized the victor and smirked.

"Yo Qrow, wasn't that kid one of your students? His name was Curtis, right?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, looks he's taken my advice to heart," Qrow admitted while nodding. " _The kid has definitely improved. But that stance…could he be?_ "

 _"The California Huntsmen Academy won in First Place, Iyoyama Academy from Japan got Second and Haven Academy from Mistral won the Third place."_

"Wow, I never thought Terran Hunters-in-training had such potential considering how recently their academies were founded," Taiyang wondered. "I mean really, these kids are in their first year yet they managed to overcome students from all four kingdoms."

"It's because they've got dreams Tai," Qrow answered. "You know, since we first came here, most people saw us as freaks because of our abilities, they were afraid us. However, kids nowadays look at us like superheroes. They were inspired by our actions in the Grimm Wars, and boom, that changed everything. Their dreams suddenly became a reality when tourists unlocked their auras during the cultural exchange."

"And they want to become like us," Taiyang added.

"Exactly," the scythe wielder nodded.

 _'Huh…Well, it's a thing now_.' Tai thought.

* * *

 **Oregon**

 **2010**

"This house is amazing~!" said a blonde woman in a cheery tone. "And oh, honey, don't let those boxes fall off, they're fragile."

"Got it sweetie!" her husband replied while lending a helping hand to the moving company.

"Hey dad, can I help?" squeaked a voice.

The man turned his eyes downwards, only to see his seven-year-old son looking up at him innocently.

"No Jaune, these things might be heavy for your age and your older sisters have already gotten the lighter things in the house." his father said, sighing. "Why don't you go to the playground instead and make some friends?"

"Ohhh," Jaune groaned while looking down pathetically.

"Hey, cheer up son," Mr. Arc said. Jaune looked back and saw him smirking. "One day when you're older, you'll help me out."

"Thanks dad." Jaune sighed as he made his way to the playground.

Later on, Jaune found himself alone, sitting on a swing with no kids around. Despite that, he was trying to enjoy himself, but it wasn't good enough... Until two kids came along, in pink and green.

"Hey there, are you the new kid!?" yelled a happy voice. Jaune accidentally fell from his swing, startled by the yelling just behind his head.

"Nora, please don't do that, it's rude," said another.

Jaune stood up and saw two kids in front of him, a boy and a girl the same age as him. The first one who was a girl with orange colored hair and turquoise eyes who wore pink clothes and a miniskirt. The next kid was a boy in green overalls who had black hair with a magenta streak on the left side.

"Who're you?" Jaune asked.

"I'm Nora and this is Ren!" she introduced herself and her friend with enthusiasm. "I heard that there's a new kid in the neighborhood…are you the new kid?"

"I…I guess that's me," Jaune replied shyly.

"Then that's great! Wanna be friends?" she asked. "It'll if you play alone, so play with me and Ren-Ren!"

"Well...okay!"

* * *

 **United Kingdom**

"Milady Schnee, your dinner is served," said the butler in a polite manner.

"Why thank you for noticing me, Mr. Randall," said an elderly Schnee while she put down her magazine on the nearby table. "Oh, Mr. Randall, tell Miss Maria to notify my daughter that dinner is being served."

"As you wish, milady." The butler nodded and left.

Southend, a region in Scotland, was a part of the United Kingdom that lay south of Campbelt town. It wasn't very populated, and had a clearer but often gloomy nature.

But among the people who lived in this region was the Schnee family. Since the aftermath of the Atlesian crisis in 2003, Mr. Schnee knew that the Red Hand would rise from the shadows once more and would seek revenge. Therefore, he sent his wife to safety in the United Kingdom, where he ordered to build a villa. He and his eldest daughter decided to stay in Atlas to run the business and for Winter to begin her training, but after his wife had moved, she gave birth to a healthy daughter. However, the baby was not an Atlesian, but the first Atlesian to be a citizen of the United Kingdom by birth.

"Hurry Weiss, don't make your mother wait so much."

"I know Miss Maria, I know." Weiss went hurriedly into the dining hall while carrying a blue teddy bear.

* * *

 **New York City**

"Alright, you're under arrest, pal." said an officer while putting handcuffs on the criminal's wrist. "Think you fuckers could run away from our cat? Bad move, that makes you a mouse."

"Mike, that's enough." The officer looked around and saw a cat faunus in a SWAT uniform, bearing a patch on his shoulder. It had a bat on a yellow background, with a sign that said, "Silent Watch."

"Next time, try to make a speech with less vulgarity."

"Okay, okay, I'm trying," Mike replied nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, are you Ghira Belladonna of the SWAT team Silent Watch?" asked a reporter as the TV Cameraman came along. "Can you tell us what happened and possibly give us a rundown of what these criminals did?"

"Well, I'm not good at media interviews, but I'll give it a try," Mr. Belladonna said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile, in an apartment, two cat faunus were watching the news.

 _"The criminals we've arrested are just amateurs, but one of them did really slip under our noses. Luckily, we managed to get him cornered."_

"Look Blake, it's your daddy!" her mother said. "Isn't he great~!"

"But I heard from daddy that criminals are dangerous," Blake said with a worried expression. "I'm scared he might got hurt or worst."

"Don't worry Blake, daddy is a brave man." her mother cooed while stroking her daughter's head. "So, who wants sardines?"

"Oh! Me! Me!" The little girl raised her hand in joy.

* * *

 **Muir Beach**

Two years ago, Taiyang and his new wife, Summer, moved away from his old apartment, settling in a new home in Charlotte's Way, at the same town. Nowadays, his little daughters were having fun playing hide and seek somewhere outside, deep under the trees.

Meanwhile, in another neighborhood.

Two boys venture through the trees, as if it was their own secret playground. They played as superheroes based on their own favorite action figure.

"I am Captain America! The hero of the free people!" the boy yelled in enthusiasm. "Hydra is everywhere and we must act now!"

"Um, why don't we play soldiers?" the other boy asked. He was two years younger. "Or like going exploring for example or monster hunting!"

"Ugh, exploring is boring," the older boy groaned while rolling his eyes. "But monster hunting? Are there monsters in here?"

Suddenly, the cry broke the silence between the two young boys.

"Do you…hear that?"

"I dunno, it might be a ghost."

"There are no ghosts, dad told me that they aren't real."

"But dad told me about the Grimm."

"You mean those big black monsters?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

As the boys went deeper into the trees, heading for the source of the sound, they hid behind the trees and dashed next to bushes, trying to be sneaky. Once they reached the sound, the only thing they saw was a little girl crying while hugging her knees. The boys exchanged glances and went over to the girl to comfort her.

"Yaaaang!" she wailed. "I'm looost! Where are youuu!"

"Um, are you alright?" The girl suddenly stopped crying and slowly turned around to see a boy around her age. "Are you hurt?"

"Uhh…who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Richard," he introduced himself and then pointed next to his older friend.

"Over there is my pal Todd."

"Hi," Todd greeted her with a wave. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby." She sniffed. "I was playing hide and seek with my sister, but I went a bit far away from home."

"Woah, you're hurt." Richard pointed to Ruby's left knee, which was scraped. "Come on, my home's not far away."

* * *

 **Sherman Residence**

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a lot," Richard's mom said as she sprayed disinfectant, then wiped out the blood and placed a bandage on Ruby's wound. "There we go, see? much better."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled as the woman smiled back. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Lila," she replied. "So, tell me Ruby, where are you from?"

"From over there." Ruby pointed towards to the patio doors. "From the other side of those trees."

"Hmm...?" Lila thought of something, concerned. She had a realization. "Oh, so you're one of those new neighbors that moved in yesterday?"

"Uhh, yes."

"So are we, we moved here three days ago." She smiled. "My friends, Todd's parents, moved in next door a week ago."

"Hey, I'm back!" Suddenly, from the entrance, a man came in with a bag of groceries. He placed them in the hall, then went to meet his wife, son, and his son's friend, when he spotted Ruby sitting on the couch.

"I didn't know we had another guest."

"Ruby, this is Derrick, he's Richard's father, say hello to him."

"Hello," Ruby said, waving.

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Derrick replied back with a salute. Ruby looked at him with concern.

"Are you a soldier?"

"Well, yes." He nodded. "I'm from the United States Marine Corps, 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit."

"Are you also a soldier too?" Ruby then asked Lila.

"Oh no, I'm not," she said. "I'm actually a Huntress."

Ruby suddenly looked up at her with wide-eyes. "You're a Huntress!?" she asked with glee. "My mommy's a Huntress too!"

"Ah, well isn't that a surprise." Lila was concerned. "Do you know your mommy's name?"

"My mommy's name is Summer," Ruby answered. "And our last name is Rose."

"Wait…Summer Rose?" Lila's eyes went wide in realization. "Summer Rose, could it be…"

"You know her honey?" her husband asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I-I think I do." She stood up, placed her hands on her hips, then sighed. "She and I were classmates at Beacon. She was an oddball, but an interesting one."

And then she looked over at the silver-eyed girl.

"Your mommy must be worried sick, thinking you're lost."

* * *

 **Xiao Long-Rose Residence**

The seven-year-old Yang stood in front of her parents and her uncle in their front yard. After playing hide and seek, Ruby was nowhere to be seen, resulting in her father scolding her for not taking care of her little sister.

"Don't worry Yang, we'll find her," Summer comforted her. "She's still under those trees, right?"

"R-right." Yang sniffed while wiping off her tears. "I'm...sorry."

"Ruby, is that your house?"

"Yes, that's my house!"

Suddenly, the family looked up. From beyond the fence, three children came by, accompanied by a woman. One was Ruby, happy to be back home unharmed with her new friends.

"Mommy!"

"Ruby!"

Summer ran over and embraced Ruby, before looking up at the kids and to the woman.

"L-Lila?" Summer stuttered. "I-I never expected to see you here."

"Long time no see Summer," Lila greeted with a smirk. "How long's it been since graduation? Eight years?"

"Y-Yeah." Summer nodded nervously. "It's been a long time."

"So, Lila, how's life been treating you?" Qrow suddenly came up to her with Taiyang.

"It's been great, how're you boys doing?" Lila then looked left and right, as if something was off. "Odd, where's Raven? Is she still around?"

Qrow and Summer went silent as Tai glared down while clenching his fist.

"No, she's not with us anymore. She left."

"Oh…I'm very sorry to hear that." Lila was suddenly taken aback. "I didn't know what happened to you guys."

"She preferred it that way." Qrow sighed as he took a small sip from his flask. "So, are these your sons?"

"This kid here is my son." Lila then introduced Richard. "The other belongs to friends of my husband."

"I see, who's your husband by the way?" Qrow took another sip from his flask.

"His name's Derrick." She smiled. "A member of the USMC."

"The Marine Corps, huh." Qrow was unfazed. "It's been a while. I haven't seen those guys since first contact. From what I've heard, they're the toughest branch of the Armed Forces."

"So, you married a soldier," Taiyang added.

"Then what kind of weapon did he have?" Summer beamed. "I've heard that Marines still keep their weapons at home."

"He owns a classical M16A2 Rifle with some modifications," Lila answered. "And yes, he still owns it at home while working with it in the Californian Desert Ranger Militia."

"Oohh~"

Meanwhile, Ruby introduced her older sister Yang to her new friends.

"Richard, Todd, this is my big sister Yang."

"Hello." "Hi." They both greeted in unision.

Suddenly, Yang walked to Todd, her lilac eyes scanning him curiously while he stood dumbfounded.

"We're both older!" Yang said with glee. "We can be friends!"

"Uh, yeah." Todd replied with a nervous scratch behind his neck.

"Aww, you four look so cute together." Summer stood over the kids and smiled. "Hey, since you boys are Ruby's new friends, you want some cookies?"

"Oh! We do! We do!" Ruby and Yang chanted in joy.

"Your mom can make cookies?" Todd asked to Yang.

"Yeah! She's the slayer of monsters and maker of cookies!"

Lila saw the kids following Summer into their home and smiled. "Huh, I never expected for Summer of all people to be so popular with the kids."

"Summer is pretty much a child at heart," Taiyang said. "But she's a good-natured mother and knows how to deal with the girls when they get into trouble."

Life with Summer Rose was an enlightening time. The three families in near the cliffs of Muir Beach became good friends, and among the kids, they formed a strong bond of friendship.

They laughed, they cried, they fought and smiled once more. These were the happiest time of their lives…until Summer left for a mission.

"Mommy, when are you coming back?" Ruby asked.

"After the mission gem, why?"

"When you came back, please make cookies for all of us," Ruby responded with a blush. "Promise?"

Summer smiled and embraced Ruby in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Ruby, I promise."

Unbeknownst to Ruby, that was a final goodbye. In the evening, Ruby was still waiting for her mother, preparing milk, flour and eggs on the table. Yet as another hour passed by, Summer didn't come home.

The next day, Taiyang received a call from the Desert Ranger HQ.

After receiving word about Summer, he hurriedly went to the Headquarters, leaving Qrow to take care of the girls.

"Uncle Qrow, is mommy coming back?" Ruby asked worriedly to her uncle.

"I'm…sure she is." Qrow sighed. "I wish she would…"

* * *

 **California, Ruins of Stockton**

Taiyang and the Californian Desert Rangers Militia tracked down where Summer had left off.

From what the information they'd heard about the mission they sent her was search and destroy a Grimm hive under the city ruins. What surprised Taiyang was that she was sent out on a solo mission, and it was her own decision to go without support.

' _Dammit! How could you be so reckless?!'_ Taiyang clenched his fist. "Why..."

"Sir! We found something!" one of the Rangers called out while standing on some debris.

The nervous Taiyang suddenly rushed through and passed by some nearby debris to where he saw a group of Rangers gathering.

The brawler pushed his way through, only to see a large stain of dried blood on the ground and a tattered white cloth bearing Summer's insignia.

"No..."

Taiyang had lost another loved one.

* * *

 **Muir Beach**

"Daddy's back!"

Yang's call caused Ruby to erupt from her room and rush downstairs to see her father. She expected to finally see her mother once more, but unfortunately…

"Daddy! Is mommy with you?!"

Taiyang raised his eyebrows and then looked over to Qrow, who sighed.

"Qrow, didn't you tell her?"

"I told her…but she didn't listen."

Taiyang then kneeled down before Ruby, trying to convince her of reality.

"Ruby, you know mommy isn't here…I know it's hard but…she's not with us anymore."

"What do you mean daddy?" Suddenly, tears started to stream down. "Mommy promised me she'd come home, she promised me to make cookies for all of us!"

"Please, I need you to understand-"

"No!" she yelled. "She promised me! _*hic*_ Aahhh! Why?!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as Ruby ran straight upstairs into her room while her older sister followed.

Yang began to comfort her as if it were alright and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't cry, we're still here," Yang cooed while rocking her back and forth.

Meanwhile, outside of the bedroom.

Qrow stood silently as Taiyang walked groggily to his room with a dark face. He locked himself in, completely isolating himself from anyone. The Uncle never spoke a word, but walked casually to the home's entrance, pulling out his flask and taking a sip of alcohol.

"You never would have taken on a mission like that without backup." Qrow said while pulling out another object from his pocket, a picture of Team STRQ from their Beacon years.

"So why…"

As the storm calmed down, Qrow bid the family a farewell. After engraving Summer's grave on the cliff side of Muir Beach, Yang began to take care of Ruby, taking full responsibility for her. However, they were not alone. Despite the death of their mother, their friends Richard and Aiden were always there to cheer them up. Meanwhile, their father was slowly recovering from depression as his friends from the neighborhood helped to re-socialize him once more.

Many moons passed and things changed drastically around the world, yet the darkness remained, waiting for it's chance to strike.

* * *

 **Year 2020**

 **Nevada, Area 52 High-Security Prison**

Four cloaked figures appeared on the sandy hills of the desert. They looked around the area, where dozens of military buildings and barracks lay in the middle of nowhere, protected by watchtowers and iron fences.

"It doesn't look that big, is this seriously their excuse for a prison?" One cloaked figure stared.

"Shut up Mercury," the other groaned. "If you had actually read through the briefings, then you'd know that that's not the entire prison from that you're seeing. The rest is underground."

"Yeah Emerald, whatever you say." Mercury smirked as Emerald glared at him.

"Will you two please be quiet?" hissed the third cloaked figure to her assistants. "This is an important task that we cannot afford to fail. Right, Hazel?"

The tall cloaked figure growled demonically as he nodded. Cinder smiled when she saw his smirk under his hood.

Meanwhile, inside a high secured prison cell, a man in his thirties, with jet-black, messy hair was casually laying down in his bunk while swinging his legs back and forth and whistling. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"Christ, I'm bored…how long have I been locked in this hellhole?"

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the entire cell. The prisoner looks up to the lights blaring red and sirens howling.

"Well, this is new."

Inside the prison halls, soldiers and security guards confronted the mysterious trespassers who managed to bypass the security systems. They shot against the tall and a muscular cloaked figure, but the bullets bounced off of the trespasser's aura as if they were mere pellets.

"Shit! That guy's a Berserker-class Huntsman!" cried one of the soldiers. "We need heavier arms, ASAP!"

Suddenly, the cloaked figure raised a muscular arm and knocked the smaller men aside, sending the guards flying towards the walls. More guards came in, this time armed with 50. Cal Armor-Piercing Weaponry.

"Surprise motherfuckers!"

The guards were interrupted by two other cloaked figures that jumped down from above as one of the security guards was kicked to the ground, hard.

"Aw shi-" the guard muttered in disbelief as he watched a metal boot fly straight towards his face.

Meanwhile, Cinder walked through the halls with Hazel in her company. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at a large metallic door.

"This is it." Cinder smiled deviously. "Hazel, you know what to do."

Hazel cracked his knuckles and punched the thick 20cm door several times. The fourth punch manage to bore a hole in it and bend the door apart, making an entrance. The two criminals entered the cell and found a man in his orange prison uniform leaning against the wall.

"You must be the infamous Grayson Ghoul," she said in a seductive tone. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Visiting hours are from 12 to 7." Grayson sarcastically said as he glanced to the mystery woman. "Try coming back tomorrow." he said "But given the effort you went through, I might as well humor you. What do you want?"

"A…little cooperation with my acquaintances," she said. "You'll be greatly rewarded if you join us on our mission."

"Could you be a little less vague?" Grayson asked as he raised a brow.

"Freedom and…" she smiled, with her mysterious final words causing Ghoul to widened his eyes in surprise.

Half an hour later, guards and soldiers came into the prison halls and found some unconscious guards and a few corpses lying around. None of the prison cells were open except one.

"This…this ain't good," said a lion faunus Guard, looking at the opening in Ghoul's cell.

"We've gotta send out an alert," said the Guard Captain. "…Shit."

In the deserts of Nevada, the group was already miles away.

"Ah, it sure is nice to have a breath of fresh air after all these years!" Grayson chuckled.

Suddenly, clothes were tossed at him by Cinder.

"Good, now try these on," said Cinder. "It's good to have you on our side, Hephaestus."

Grayson's eyes went wide as he grabbed a black mask with an opening for one eye. He smirked.

"Hello, old friend."


	10. Beginnings

_**DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter IX: Beginnings**

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust."_

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and with the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _The people had enjoyed a millennium of peace and prosperity, throughout oppression, destruction and war. However, one fateful day it everything changed when the entire world, Remnant, merged with another world called…_

 _ **Earth.**_

 _When the Four Kingdoms appeared in the Earth's great seas, the people of Remnant saw Earth and believed it at first to be a paradise, untouched by the darkness._

 _But unbeknownst to the people of Remnant, Earth was already plagued by the bloodshed of conflicts and corruption made by mankind itself. The darkness made its move and sought to destroy the civilization built by the people of Earth._

 _But once the Earth recognized the Grimm's incursion, they moved in, leading the entirety of mankind, with over a hundred nations unified under a single banner. The creatures of darkness had underestimated Earth, with their near endless amount of resources feeding their armies, war machines to keep the darkness at bay, and their strategies, learned from their history of bloodshed. The tide turned against the Grimm. Mankind won the war at a large cost, and peace came once again in a newborn era_.

* * *

In the urban areas of San Francisco, a masked man in a brown sheepskin flight jacked wearing jugging a scimitar, walked through the empty streets in a gentlemanly way, followed by a group of armed biker thugs wearing helmets that completely covered their faces. The pedestrians gasped as they recognized the man, who was the most wanted criminal since he managed to escape from Area 52.

* * *

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return_.

 **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul**.

* * *

"Ruby, for the last damn time, I am not going to use my employee discount to get you parts" Richard said with his arms crossed. Richard was wearing sneakers, denim jeans, and a brown button-up shirt open to reveal a black T-shirt with what appears to be a furry multi-limbed potato in denim overalls holding a wrench to it's forehead above text stating, "Supreme Gentlepon".

"But-but-but." Ruby stuttered while pouting. Without flinching, Richard declared, "I've known you for a decade Ruby. I've built an immunity to that stare."

"Gaaaah! Fine, I'm just gonna take a look around." She replied while stomping away from her friend.

As she left Richard's line of sight, he saw his boss, Doug, come through the backdoor. "Yo, Rich! We just got the new shipment in from Chicago. I need you to look through it and make sure that they didn't cheap out. Don't worry, I'll man the register while you're taking care of that." Earning a thumbs up from his employee, the shop owner traded places with Richard as he went into the back of the store.

As the door closed behind Richard, Doug heard the chime of the main entrance. "Welcome to Running with…Rifles." As he turned to greet the new customers, his eyes widened in shock and horror at the man who stood in front of him. Hephaestus.

The wanted criminal stood in front of the counter with his arms crossed. Doug glared at him while reaching for the gun in his holster. However, he stopped when he heard a gun being cocked, seeing one of the biker thugs pointing his Smith & Wesson Magnum Revolver at him. The store owner grunted in defeat and raised both of his arms in the air.

"Seriously? You honestly thought you could put me down with a damn pistol? I thought it was fairly common knowledge that I was a huntsman." Grayson smirked under his mask then scoffed. "Just be grateful you had enough brain cells to know not to take the shot."

"Just take what you want and leave my store, now," the store owner growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Good! Great, that's more like it." He laughed as he patted the owner's shoulder. "Ya' hear that boys? Grab everything the boss needs."

The biker thugs nodded, and began to grab weapons, tying them together with ropes and placing them in wooden boxes. They poured boxes of ammunitions and dust bullets from the shelves into bags. Calibers didn't matter to them, as they could waste no time before the police arrived. A person wearing a red cloak caught one of the one thug's eyes.

"Hey, raise your hands, this is a robbery!" he said loudly while raising his pistol. However, he didn't hear a response. "Hey! Kid, are you fucking deaf or what!?"

The thug walked up to the person and then grabbed their shoulder. The person turned around turning out to be a silver-eyed girl with a pale complexion and black hair with a red tint. The thug pointed his finger to his ear, and understanding what he meant she pulled off her headphones.

"Yes?"

"Hands in the air, now," he said while pointing a Glock pistol at her.

"Are you…robbing me?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm asking you to dance. What the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

"…Huh."

* * *

Ghoul was leaning on the counter and examining the coins when he suddenly heard a scream. A biker flew through the air and hit the wall, knocking him out cold. Another biker headed straight towards the girl and aimed his shotgun.

"Hold it right there!"

Suddenly, the biker found himself flung through the glass window with the girl. The rest watched the scene as Grayson examined the red cloaked girl. Her appearance was youthful, and underneath her cloak was an opened red sweater jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, a black miniskirt and a pair of black combat boots. Her expression turned determined as she grabbed her weapon from the back of her hips and twirled it into the air, transforming it into a scythe.

"Well…" Grayson clasped his hands together, looking at his hired henchmen. "The hell are you waiting for? Kill her."

The thugs ran out of the store and pointed their firearms toward the girl. When they fired, the girl disappeared in a flash of red petals and reappeared right in front of them.

"Holy shi-!"

The thug in the center didn't finish his sentence as the girl impaled her scythe into the ground and twirled her body, kicking him in the chest making him fly backwards into the wall. The second thug used his shotgun as a bat, but ended up launched into the air by a scythe.

"Think you can take me!" a third thug yelled as he aimed his Uzi towards the girl.

"Oh crap." Her eyes went wide.

The girl zipped away from his view as the biker began to fire blindly. The young scythe-wielder dodged every bullet and then re-appeared in front of him, using her scythe in an uppercut that knocked him out cold.

"Watch out!" A familiar voice yelled as a flaming boomerang slammed into the head of the last, who was trying to sneak up to shoot the girl at point-blank range, knocking him unconscious as well.

Catching the boomerang, Richard ran up to his childhood friend. "Thanks for saving me one."

Ruby shrugged and said, "Eh, least I could do."

"Whelp, that's 700 bucks gone down the shitter." Ghoul grunted as he rolled his eyes, stepping forward to confront the scythe-wielding girl boomerang-wielding boy. "It was nice meeting you kids and I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately this is where we part ways."

The criminal turned around and walked away from her. For a moment, two stood dumbfounded but snapped out of it as swung her scythe at him with her semblance. But as her blade made contact with his body, he suddenly was engulfed in an explosion knocking Ruby back into Richard.

"Huh? Where did he go?" The girl looked around, then found him standing on top of a building then ran off.

"You cool if we go after him?" she asked Doug, who left his shop armed with a Winchester shotgun.

"Do it." He nodded.

The scythe-wielder propelled herself with her scythe while Richard reached his hand into his pocket and then tapped the soles of his sneakers, causing them give off a violet glow, and with a single leap, did the same. Seconds later, they had reached the top of the building where the criminal was standing.

"Stop it right there, mister!" she warned him with her scythe ready.

"That's adorable, you two think you're a threat." He smirked under his mask as he placed his scimitar into its sheath.

Suddenly, there was a sound of engines from above. A single Bullhead flew through the building and stopped at the man's position. The hatch opened for him. He climbed up the bullhead and then grabbed a red dust crystal from his pocket.

"I think it's past your bedtime kiddos, but don't worry! I've got a lullaby that'll knock ya' right out!" he yelled.

He threw the crystal towards the two and pointed the sheath, which expanded into a crossbow, at it. A trigger mechanically popped out and he pressed it, firing a bullet of dust and lead as soon as the crystal landed, causing an explosion.

The criminal scoffed to himself and turned away from the scene, but then froze and looked back. The smoke dissipated to reveal a wall of light, which dissolved, showing a new challenger. The person was a brown-haired female cat faunus who wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and light brown military boots.

She glared at the criminal and raised her hands, summoned arrows made of light, and struck the Bullhead multiple times in several mini-explosions.

"Oh fuck." The criminal managed to maintain balance and head for the cockpit. "We've got a Huntress."

The pilot, Cinder, went out of the cockpit as Grayson took control. She went to the open entrance, leaving her identity obscured in the shadows. The brown Huntress stood her ground and summoned another hail of light arrows. However, Cinder summoned multiple fireballs to deflect them, and suddenly, the brown Huntress noticed something coming from the ground. She pulled the 15-year-olds aside while dodging the flames that erupted like geysers. The Huntress summoned dozens of levitating overly large swords and sent it against her mysterious opponent. However, Cinder deflected her attacks completely, shattering the swords into pieces in a blastwave of heat.

The duel ended as the Bullhead left, and the brown huntress looked towards the young hunters-in-training.

"You're a Huntress...?" she asked in glee. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Time and place Ruby! TIME AND PLACE!" Richard screamed at his friend's behavior.

* * *

 **San Francisco Police Department**

The scythe-wielding girl found herself looking down in embarrassment and shame as the Huntress yelled at her.

"You both knew how dangerous it was to chase down an S-Class criminal like him." She scolded. "You two put yourselves at risk and that will not be taken lightly."

"But they started it." the scythe-wielder explained.

"If it were up to me, I would be reporting this to your guardians and you sending you both home." The Huntress sighed. "But there is someone that wants to meet you."

The Huntress stood aside as a man in his thirties entered wearing formal attire causing Ruby to internally fangirl. He was carrying cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ruby Rose" he said.

"Um, yeah?" she said nervously.

The man placed the cookies on the table, which Ruby began to stuff into her mouth cleaning the plate in a matter of seconds.

 _'You have silver eyes,'_ he thought. He took out holo-screen and showed her some footage. "Tell me, where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby swallowed the cookies before responding, "T-Treasure Island Academy."

"They taught you to fight utilizing one of the most dangerous weapon classes that in existence?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see. I only ask because those skills belong to a professional that no amateur could replicate. My old teacher, a drunken old crow."

"Oh, tzhatz muh unchle!" Ruby muffled with her mouth full, then swallowed, embarrassed. "Whoops, sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Treasure Island Academy. I was total garbage until he took me under his wing then I was all like, Hwaaa-Wachaa!"

"I've noticed." Then he leaned in. "So, tell me, what is a girl like yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors?"

"I-I want to be a Huntress," Ruby responded. "That's always been my dream."

"You want to slay Grimm?" he asked.

"Yeah! I have two more years of training left at Treasure Island then I'm going to apply to C.H.A.!" Ruby began to talk faster with growing enthusiasm. "You see, my sister and friend are staring this year and they're trying their best to become Hunters and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I want to help people. My dad and uncle taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it and see the world!'" She giggled for a while and her mouth began to flip. "I mean police are alright and the armed forces are great, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much more romantic, exciting, and cool, gaaah! You know?!"

There was a moment of silence until the man let out a small cough and asked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Curtis McCoy," she answered. "The Headmaster of CHA and the '05 Vytal Festival champion."

"Hello." Curtis smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted.

"So, you want to come to my school?" He asked.

"More than anything," she said.

The two adults exchanged glances. The brown Huntress gave out a stressed sigh and gave a disapproving look before Curtis looked back to Ruby.

"Why not?"

Half an hour later after Ruby had left the Police Station with Richard, who had been given his own lecture/acceptance, Mina gave Curtis a dark glare.

"I can't believe that you allowed, not just one, but two students to transfer two years early." she argued.

"But if Qrow's intel is true," He explained. "then we are facing unknown enemies who are prepared beyond anything we've ever encountered and they will move heaven and earth to find her."

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Ruby was suddenly tackled by her older sister Yang, causing her to need air.

"I can't believe that my little baby sister is going to C.H.A, with me!" Then Yang began to hug her tighter. "This is the best day ever!"

"Yang…Please stop," Ruby wheezed. "Need…Air!"

Yang released her. "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it felt like nothing," Ruby sighed.

"We apparently have very different definitions of 'nothing'" Suddenly a voice called out.

Ruby turned around and saw an older brown-haired teen the same age as Yang. He wore an open blue sweat jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, a pair of brown combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He had a shield carried on his back, and on his right shoulder was his insignia, a white crest shield with wings and a blue star in the background.

"Oh, hi Todd!" Ruby greeted her older childhood friend and then spoke out proudly to him. "Surprised to see me?"

"Nah, Richard gave me the run-down of what happened to you two last night." he asked.

"And honestly, you're selling yourself short. I bet everyone in the entire school will think that you're the bee's knees."

"HEY!" Ruby fumed. "I don't want to be the bee's knees, alright? I want to be a normal girl with normal knees…I just skipped two years and nothing feels special."

"But you are special, Rubes." Yang smiled as she patted her sister's shoulder.

"Hey Todd, you know where Richard's hiding?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he's over there by the window." He pointed over to the corner and then realized what her plan was. "No. I know what you're thinking and it's a terrible idea. The guy's already on edge and-"

She didn't wait for him to finish as she zipped past him at full speed. Going through other areas of the ship, Ruby looked left and right until she saw a certain black-haired boy.

Ruby had found her target.

"RICHARD!" she screamed while flying at full speed, tackling him to the ground.

"Wh-What the-! RUBY?!" he said out loud in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" to which Ruby just chuckled.

As both of them stood up, a holo-television appeared on screen.

 _"This is CNN reporting!"_

 _"After escaping Prison Area 52, Grayson Ghoul, AKA Hephaestus, has once again evaded authorities after an armed robbery in downtown San Francisco late last night. A local Gun store, Running with Rifles, was targeted, however two students from Treasure Island Academy managed to intercept the robbery, ending with Ghoul escaping in a Bullhead. Back to you Christine._ "

Richard and Ruby looked nervously at each other before glancing back to the news. The scene changed to a female news reporter, with a picture of injured Faunus being carried away by the ambulance crew and being protected by the riot police from a mob of angry Red Hand sympathizers.

 _"Thank you. In other news, yesterday, the Faunus and the leaders of the former White Fang were celebrating their 17th Anniversary of Civil Rights in Vale when they were attacked by a mob of angry sympathizers of the Red Hand, who disrupted-"_

Suddenly, the news feed was cut off and was exchanged by the same brown cat Faunus Huntress that the two had met the night prior.

 _"Greetings and welcome to the California Huntsman Academy."_

In the meantime, Todd and Yang came along.

"Who dat?" the blonde brawler asked.

 _"My name is Mina Brown,"_ the huntress said.

"Ah"

Todd rolled his eyes while the hologram continued her speech.

 _"You are among the privileged few to receive the honor of attending this prestigious academy. The world we lived in is experiencing an era of turmoil. As future huntsmen and huntresses, it is up to you to defend it. In order to uphold your duty, you will demonstrate the courage needed for such a task. Now, it is up to us to give you the training necessary to protect the people of our world."_

As the hologram disappeared, several other students, including Ruby, Yang, Todd and Richard walked over the large windows to see a view of their city.

"Wow, I can see Muir Beach from here," Yang said.

"Oh! I can even see Treasure Island from up here!" Ruby added with glee.

However, their sightseeing was disrupted by a groan. They looked to their left and saw a blonde male undergoing motion sickness. Luckily, he was being comforted by his two friends.

"Ren! Jaune forgot his pills!"

"Quick, grab a paper bag!"

"Searching!"

"Uuughh, why does this happen to meee!?"

The four friends from Muir Beach exchanged glances for a while.

"Well, maybe the view ain't for everyone," Todd stated.

As the ship sailed for the Academy, there was a splash, and they screamed.

"Ew Yang! It got on your shoe!" Ruby yelped.

"That's disgusting," Richard said.

"Better her shoe than her hair" Todd said shuddering.


	11. Introductions

_**Whelp, I feel I should explain. I got a review from NuclearBurrito complaining about this just being a note-for-note rehash of the actual show which, to an extent, it kind of is. But the way I'm going about it is doing 1 of two things: 1. Alter the events just enough to where it stands on its own two feet. For example, and I'm only putting this out there because this is incredibly minor comparatively and for reason's I'll go into later, I'm going to give Jaune enough common sense to realize that Weiss isn't into him. 2. For events that I can't figure out a way to deviate, I'm going to switch perspective to the OC team to give them necessary character development. I just want to reiterate that this is not being made up as I go along. Now that that whole PSA's out of the way, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

* * *

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter X: Introductions**

* * *

 **San Francisco Police Department**

Inside his office, a young red-haired investigator looked closely at the latest reports from yesterday regarding the Hephaestus robbery.

"And there he goes again," he muttered.

He looked at the most wanted list. A picture of Grayson hung on the bulletin board with a bounty reward of $500,000, for a while until he heard a knock on his door.

"Junior Detective?" asked a police officer while entering the office. "We have a meeting in the interrogation room."

"What's it all about?"

"It's something about that Red Hand Operative we arrested yesterday," he said. "Lieutenant wants your help."

Ah, the Red Hand Operatives from Vale, of course. Those assholes slipped under our noses not too long ago. Normal civilians walk through the borders, checking passports and tickets, in and out, rinse and repeat. But Red Hand Operatives are smart enough to never carry any hazardous objects or weapons.

These guys may appear to be normal civilians, but in reality, they're Operatives blending into a group of people. These guys are really smart and are unlike other terrorist factions.

Back in 2014, there was an Operative in San Francisco harbor who was arrested before he could set sail for Vale. Authorities found stolen blueprints with sensitive information from the US Military, such as prototype weapons, stealth aircraft, and small tactical nuclear armaments.

I wondered how they got those…Oh right. They had hackers, a bunch of smartasses. They copied those blueprints before breaking their own PCs and relocating to another isolated area where the authorities couldn't find them.

They smuggled PCs and weapons by hiring illegal gangs from the stronghold towns in the Grimm Wastelands, in the least deserted towns in Nevada, or from Las Vegas. Some had Mafia members working for them. How did they manage to do that? Simple, they'd deployed criminal Huntsmen to bribe or force them to do the Operatives' work.

Junior Detective Adam Taurus entered the interrogation room and sat beside his buddy, another older Inspector with Faunus traits. Adam and the other officers knew his real name, but he referred to himself as "Lieutenant."

"What seems to be the problem LT?" Adam asked.

"The bastard ain't spitting out," Lieutenant grunted.

Adam sat on the other side of the table and leaned towards to the Red Hand Operative, steepling his hands.

"Alright, where do we begin?" Adam glanced at Lieutenant.

"Well, we questioned him about-"

Suddenly, Lieutenant's speech was interrupted by the Red Hand member screeching in rage.

"You damn Faunus just rot and die already!"

Adam and Lieutenant exchanged looks for a while, until Adam asked,

"Is he really that mentally ill?"

"Yep." Lieutenant nodded. "He's listed to head inside the mental hospital jail after interrogation."

* * *

 **CHA Landing Strip**

A single airship carefully landed as airport marshals waved their glow sticks, signaling for a clear landing. The ship released the passenger bridge as freshmen walked out of the port. A goofy blonde teenager suddenly rushed out of the ship, then vomited in open public, while workers and marshals of the Airport backed away in disgust.

"Jesus Christ." Todd cringed at the sight.

As they came out of the port, Yang, Ruby and Richard stood on a wide pathway and looked in awe at three large, luxurious, towered buildings made of clear glass. There were several gardens on the balconies and flat rooftops.

Then Aiden appeared as he walked beside them, whistling in amazement at the buildings. "Disneyland, eat your heart out," he commented.

Suddenly, Ruby squealed at the sight of students carrying weapons on their backs. "Oh my gosh! He's carrying a railgun/lance!" Then she looked at another freshman. "Ooh~! And she has a~!"

Yang suddenly pulled Ruby's cape. "Woah, hold on little sis," she said. "Those things you are seeing are just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" Ruby fumed in disbelief as she crossed her arms. "But sis! They're not just weapons, Uncle Qrow said that they're the extensions of ourselves! Right Richie?"

"Y-Yeah, right." Richard nodded with an awkward smile, but she narrowed her eyes and glared intensely. He gulped and admitted forcefully, "Of course! They are!"

"That's more like it." Ruby smiled victoriously, then crossed her arms and glanced at her older sister. "You see? He agrees with me."

"But what about your weapon?" Yang asked. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Well of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby explained as she pulled out her mechanical scythe and hugged it. "I just like meeting new weapons."

"Come on sis." Yang teased as she playfully pulled down Ruby's hood. "Why don't you go make some friends?"

"But Todd and Richard are our friends, right?" Both males nodded in agreement.

"Oh pfff, you guys just got lucky since we're neighbors. I mean new friends Ruby." Yang scoffed, then she suddenly grabbed Aiden's collar. "C'mon Todd, our friends are right there!"

"Hey! I have legs!"

Yang zipped away with Todd past her sister. Ruby felt her entire body spin around while her eyes rolls in dizziness.

"B-But wait! What about our dorms!?" she dizzily asked. "Where are our dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Ruby, watch-"

Richard warned, but it was too late, she accidentally fell into a bunch of white cases, which were placed in an orderly manner.

"-out." He cringed.

Richard ran towards Ruby to help her up from the mess when suddenly, a fiery white-haired girl in a formal white dress came by.

"What in the name of Jove are you doing?!"

Ruby jolted up quickly and hid behind Richard.

"Sorry, my friend just had an accident, we'll fix this."

"Y-Yeah! I'm so, so sorry that I've caused this!" Ruby frantically apologized.

"Sorry? Don't you know how much damage you've caused?!"

"Uhh."

The white-haired teenage girl lifted up her case and opened it, revealing a plethora of vials each containing a colored powder, then grabbed a white vial to show them. "Don't you know what this is?!"

"…Meth?" Richard asked.

"Dust!" she answered enraged by his insinuation. "Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"So, crystal meth?" Richard looked back towards Ruby, where she was lost in her own world.

She growled and looked at the two. "It's not drugs you git! It's Dust! Wind! Water! Fire!" she screamed grabbing a new vial to emphasize their respective element.

"Are you brain dead!" she screamed as she turned her attention to Ruby as she shook the red vial in front of the reaper's face in frustration.

Suddenly, Richard noticed a red cloud flying through the air out of the vial. "Hey, you might want to stop!"

"Why?!" Then Richard pointed up, and she came to a realization when she saw the small clouds. "Oh no. Don't make…any…sudden…moves."

However, disaster struck when the young scythe wielder caught some red dust in her nose. "No don't-!"

Thankfully, Richard held out his hand, which was giving off a green glow, and created a gust of wind pushing Ruby out of the dust cloud, preventing the near inevitable explosion.

This gust of wind caused a vial to go flying out of the British girl's hands, landing near a black-haired female cat Faunus, wearing black sneakers, grey knee length shorts, and a white t-shirt under an open black vest. The Faunus looked down and picked up the vial, deciding to return it to its owner.

"Unbelievable! Do you have any idea how close we were to being in the middle of an explosion! This is exactly what I was talking about!" the white-haired girl fumed.

"I am really, really sorry," Ruby apologized once more.

"Ugh, you bloody dolt!" The white girl narrowed her eyes intensely at the two. "Wait. Hold on a second, you two look familiar. where have I seen the both before?"

"W-Well we…er." Ruby was at a loss of words.

"It doesn't matter, I can tell that the both of you are far too young to have graduated from a combat school. CHA is not your average Hunter Academy. It's not just sparring and practices to beat down dummies you know," she explained in an arrogant manner. "We're here to fight real monsters, so…watch where you're going!"

"Hey, we're trying to be nice here," Richard argued.

"Yeah! I said sorry, Princess," Ruby added.

"It's heiress, actually." The three of them looked at a certain female cat Faunus entering their conversation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of Earth's largest producers of Dust energy propellant."

"Finally! Some recognition," Weiss said smugly.

"They are also notorious for their questionable business partners and monopolizing against other energy producing companies," Blake finished.

"Wha-?! Who do you think you are?!"

"Look around you, everyone is watching," Blake sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Weiss stopped and noticed she was now receiving curious stares from other freshman around their area, who began whispering to themselves.

"Yo, she's loaded, right?"

"Yeah, loaded with daddy issues."

"Isn't that the heiress of the SDC?"

"If she's the heiress then you'd think she'd want to make a decent first impression?"

Weiss went silent and then quickly snatched her vial and put it back in the case.

"This day couldn't get any worse," Weiss muttered in humiliation.

She turned her heels and stormed off towards to the academy while her servants began to pack up the cases.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said, still in an apologetic expression. "So…what's-?"

Richard and Ruby turned to the black-haired girl who was walking off while reading her book. Richard looks back only to see Ruby let herself fall, her knees hitting the ground.

"Welcome to CHA." Ruby sighed.

"Hey, cheer up, it's still day one." Richard smiled as he helped her up from the ground once more. "I'm sure it's all uphill from here."

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

The two perked up and saw a trio of freshmen, one who was wearing green and white oriental clothing, the other who was a ginger with an energetic appearance, and the last one in the middle who had blonde hair and a sword hanging at his waist.

"Uh yeah, we're good," Ruby replied. "Who're you?"

"Name's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune said in a suave manner. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue - ladies love it."

"Do they?" "Are any of those 'ladies' not your mom?" they both asked clearly skeptical.

"Well, maybe." Jaune chuckled nervously. "Someday."

"Don't hold your breath buddy. I'm Nora Valkyrie!" the ginger said loudly while raising a fist into the air. She zipped to Ruby. "At your service~! Do you like pancakes? If you like pancakes, then both of us will work together and be unstoppable, mwahahaha!"

Ruby trembled in fear, so Nora's other childhood friend came in to stop her babbling.

"Nora, you're scaring her." He received an "Okay" from her and then he apologized with a bow. "Excuse my friend here, she's always been... like this. My name is Lie Ren. You can just call me-"

"Ren-Ren!" Nora interrupted.

"...Or just Ren."

"What's about you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Richard Sherman, my friend here is..."

"Ruby!... Ahem, it's Ruby Rose," Ruby said shyly while clearing her throat. "Wait a minute…aren't you the guy who threw up in the bullhead?"

* * *

 **CHA Amphitheater**

The building they reached was an amphitheater, where everyone gathered to see the Headmaster of the Academy.

In front of the entrance, Ruby asked Jaune about his weapon. "So Jaune, what kind of weapon do you have?"

"Well, I have this." He pulled a sword from its sheath.

"Ooh, is it just a sword?"

"Yeah, it's a hand-me-down," he explained. "My family told me that this belonged to my Great-Great-Grandfather and that he used it throughout the Great War."

"Huh, just like Richie." Ruby crossed her arms, quite disappointed that it was just a sword. "His is vintage too."

"Well, also my sheath can turn into a shield," Jaune finished.

"Ruby, keep in mind what I'm able to do with mine." Richard smirked.

"Ugh, right, your dust-imbuement semblance." Ruby groaned.

Then she looked towards Nora and Ren and asked, "So what do you two have?"

Ren activated his weapons and they popped out from his sleeves, revealing green submachine guns with blades attached. Nora pulled out her quite overly large grenade launcher and shifted it into a hammer.

"Whoaa~! So cool!" Ruby was filled with fangirl energy, being obsessed with weapons. "May I try one?!"

"Maybe…"

 _"All first-year students, please gather in the Amphitheater as soon as possible, the Headmaster's introduction will begin shortly."_

"…Maybe someday," Ren said while deactivating his weapons.

After entering, Ruby saw Yang and Todd. Todd waved his hand. "Hey Rubes! Richie!" he called over. "Over here, we saved seats you guys!"

"Oh! My sister and my friend are over there," she said to the trio and left with Richard. "It was nice to meet you all!"

"Alright, take care." Ren waved a goodbye. "Come on, Nora."

"'Kay Ren-Ren!"

"Alright then Jaune," Jaune said to himself. "Now where should I go to meet a nice quirky girl to talk to…Huh? Hey guys wait up!"

As Jaune followed Ren and Nora to the seats, a certain red-haired, green-eyed Amazon warrior began to stare at him curiously then somehow, interested in him as she felt her heart race a bit.

"So, how's your first day going sis?" Yang asked while Ruby took a seat.

"You ditched us and I nearly blew up." Ruby pouted.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No! I literally almost exploded in front of the school!" Ruby said out loud.

"Richard, can you explain what happen back there?" Yang asked. "Is she being sarcastic?"

"Well, no. She fell on some cases after you ditched us and this rich girl came and yelled at us for no reason after we apologized." Richard sighed. "She tried to lecture Ruby, however, she made the mistake of shaking a vial of fire dust-."

However, unnoticed by Richard and Ruby, Weiss Schnee looked cautiously at the two before calling out.

"YOU!"

"Speak of the devil," Richard groaned while cringing.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" said Ruby while she jumped and hugged Yang.

"You were lucky that we weren't blown to pieces!" the Schnee fumed.

"Whoa, you actually almost exploded?" asked Todd who was sitting beside Yang.

"It was an accident!" Ruby apologized. "It was an accident."

Suddenly, Wiess held up a pamphlet titled, "Dust for Dummies and Inadequate Individuals" with the SDC Logo in the corner and showed it to Ruby.

"What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory," Weiss began to roll off her tongue as Ruby went petrified, "the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhh..."

"Do you really want to make things up to me?" Weiss asked sternly.

"Absolutely?"

Weiss handed the pamphlet to Ruby. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh, you two must have gotten off on the wrong foot." Yang said, trying to solve this argument. "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah great idea sis!" Then Ruby put the pamphlet aside and cleared her throat while holding her hand out. "Hello Weiss, my name is Ruby, wanna go hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies."

"Oh joy, I'd love to~!" Weiss said seemingly enthusiastically. "We can go can paint our nails, try on new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, scraggly guy over there!"

Meanwhile, in the third row, Jaune drank water from a plastic bottle before being choked by accident in his throat as he was caught off guard by some girl in a white dress calling out for him.

"Really?" the scythe wielder asked with a bright smile.

Weiss glared. "No."

As the first-year freshmen sat down, the Secretary of the Academy and the Headmaster stepped on the stage, his eyes searching the entire hall for anything suspicious before starting his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first years of the academy, I congratulate all of you for what you've accomplished thus far. The place where you stand is where you take your first step to becoming professional Huntsmen and Huntresses. This is where you'll hone your skills and knowledge. It will bring you far, but how far depends entirely on you. That is all."

As the Headmaster left the stage, Mina stepped up on the stage. "You will be gathering in the Ballroom tonight. Be ready for tomorrow, as initiation will begin. Dismissed."

"That was quite an intro." Yang whistled.

"It kinda reminded me of those videos Uncle Qrow showed us of Beacon's old headmaster," Ruby added.

"Really?" Todd raised a brow.

"Kinda."

Meanwhile, Jaune approached Weiss in a quite suave manner.

"So, when you said that, were you being serious or facetious?"

"Facetious." Weiss groaned as she put her hand gently to her forehead in irritation while Jaune just sighed.

"Got it. Good to know." he replied.

* * *

 **CHA Dining Hall**

The freshmen of California Huntsmen Academy placed their sleeping bags in the halls. Ruby, in her pajamas began to write in a journal, until Yang fell on her sleeping bag nearby her younger sister.

"It's like a bi~ig slumber party!"

Ruby sighed and replied, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"Oh, I know I do~" Yang purred while looking at Todd, who pulled off his white shirt, revealing an excellent build and the edges of his white boxers. When he put on a normal black t-shirt, Yang grunted.

"Damn, I wanted to see more," she muttered in defeat before turning her attention to Ruby. "What're ya doin' sis?"

"It's just a letter for my friends back at Treasure Island," Ruby said. "I promise them to talk about CHA and how things are going."

"Oh, that's so cute-!" She was interrupted by a pillow thrown by Ruby.

"Shut up!"

In the corners of the ballroom, a black-haired person with glasses sat under the windows, reading a novel.

"Hey, what're ya reading?" someone asked.

He turned his attention from the novel and looked up at the person standing before him.

"It's late you know?" the person asked.

"I don't feel tired," the student answered.

"Yeah, me neither." Then he held up his hand. "Name's Todd Wilhelm."

"Terrance Moriya." He shook Todd's hand.

"So yeah, I hate to repeat myself but, what kind of book are ya' reading?"

"A song of Ice and Fire."

"Game of Thrones?"

With a frustrated sigh Terrance replied, "Sure." Earning a confused look from Todd.

"I've never been able to get into it. There's just way too much death for my liking."

"Heh, Ironic, given your career choice."

Todd just shrugged his shoulders. He liked superheroes a lot as a kid, where the good guys made it out on top. They always gave him hope for a better tomorrow. Reading Martin's novels just made him uncomfortable due to the indiscriminate killing of characters, both good and evil. "Yeah...right."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hall, Richard was playing _Xenoblade Chronicles X2_ 'sco-op modewith Jaune and Nora. All three let out a unanimous groan as they were all taken out by one of the game's "superbosses".

"Dammit! Jaune, Nora was our tank and she needed healing! What the hell were you doing?!" Richard gritted his teeth.

"I was waiting for my arts gauge to recharge." Jaune answered calmly.

"You could have swapped out your weapon and used those arts." Nora countered with a raised brow.

"…I'm switching over to Wolfenstein" Jaune declared. "At least there I won't get chewed out for-"

"Oh! Now you're on my side!"

"But I'm always on your side!"

The three perked up and saw three girls squabbling in the distance.

"Christ on a bike, they're going at it again." Richard sighed before seeing the same cat Faunus from earlier.

"You know her?" Jaune asked seeing who Richard was looking at.

"Nah, she just diffused the situation between Weiss and Ruby earlier this afternoon and walked off. Never told us her name."

As Jaune, Nora, and Richard looked back towards the girls, the cat Faunus lifted her cat-shaped green lamp and turned it off, letting darkness take over.

"Whelp, night guys." Richard yawned as he headed back to his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, you too," Jaune and Nora replied before they fell asleep.


	12. Awakening

_**A couple of things before we get started: 1. Richard's semblance is, in more detail, one that allows him to transfer the elemental properties of dust crystals and apply them to inanimate objects. I'm still trying to think of how I can nerf this to keep it from being too OP. 2. THAT INFINITY WAR TRAILER HOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIEEEEEEET! With that out of the way, let's get started, shall we?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: RWBY is the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum(RIP).**_

 **Remnant in Earth: Redux**

 **Chapter XI: Awakening**

 **CHA Dining Hall**

"Good morning boys!" Nora screamed as she emptied a bucket of ice water on her friends.

"GAAAH!" Ren and Jaune exclaimed as they rose from their sleeping bags shivering and noticed that the sun had yet to rise.

"Nora, what the hell is wrong with you? It's…" Jaune paused to check the time on his iScroll. "FIVE-THIRTY!? Goddammit Nora I was having this awesome dream. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Sometimes, we have to stick with reality rather than dreams," Ren remarked.

"Clearly we have very different dreams." Jaune deadpanned as he and Ren pulled themselves out of their soaked bags.

 **CHA Cafeteria**

"...So, today's the initiation huh," Jaune asked Ren nervously.

"Yup," he replied. "If all goes well, it will be like hunting in Crater Lake back home."

"Hopefully we'll get a lot of Grimm pelts this time around!" Nora added while slurping a pancake.

"What did Ted say the initiation was again?" Jaune asked the ginger ignoring her previous comment before consuming his omelet.

"I only managed to get a couple sentences out of him before he shut up, but if I remember correctly, he said that they'd be launching us off the cliffside leaving us to come up with our own landing strategy. Once we're on the ground we've got to head north to grab some kind of, I think he called them relics, and then make our way back to campus." explained Nora as her friends took in every word.

"And how do we know he isn't intentionally misleading us? This is Ted we're talking about." Ren asked the girl with a raised brow.

"How dare you!" exclaimed Nora in thickly veiled faux shock. "The Valkyrie name is one of truth and honor."

"And promising three 11-year-olds a fail-proof way to get us into a double feature of _Apes_ and _Guardians_ by sneaking us into a drive-in in his trunk and completely forgetting about them until the next morning." Jaune muttered under his breath loud enough for the berserker to hear.

"It wasn't that bad."

"He drove a Prius" Ren retorted.

"So, assuming Ted isn't screwing with us, what are you guys thinking in terms of a landing strategy?" Jaune asked bringing the topic at hand back to the initiation as the three left the cafeteria to make their way to the locker room.

"I hadn't given it much thought." Ren nodded.

"You'd better work something out or else it'll end up breaking your legs!" Nora said optimistically with a smirk.

"Oh right." Jaune felt a shiver through his spine, remembering several times throughout his training in which he suffered some…accidents. "Thank you very much for reminding me Nora."

"You're welcome, Jaune!" Nora smiled, then grabbed Ren's shoulder. "C'mon Ren, let's go."

"In a second." Ren looked over to Jaune. "Oh, Jaune, your fly's down."

"Huh, oh crap! Thanks." Jaune flushed in embarrassment as he zipped it up.

As the two left Jaune behind, he checked his weapon, Crocea Mors. Unknown to him, he was being watched by a red-haired girl with a ponytail.

"Hey~"

The redhead was caught off-guard by the voice, and she turned around to see an energetic blonde girl right in front of her.

"You're stalking him, hm~?" The blonde smiled mischievously.

"Ah! No, not at all…I was…um, looking around the lockers." The red-haired girl smiled nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes." She nodded before the blonde held out her hand.

"The name's Yang Xiao Long."

"The name's-"

"Pyrrha Nikos, right?" Yang cut her off as Pyrrha's eye's widened. "I saw your match last year, it was great."

"Yes...yes it was." Pyrrha smiled sadly as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my god!" Suddenly, someone nearly shouted, making Pyrrha jump in surprise. "I can't believe that I was able to meet a champion all the way from Mistral! My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Uh, hello," Pyrrha said with a nervous smile. "It's also nice to meet you, Miss Schnee."

"I'm looking forward to working together after initiation," Weiss said cheerily.

"Umm, that sounds grand," Pyrrha answered, regarding the heiress curiously. "Maybe we could be great teammates."

"That's great!" Weiss clasped her hands together pleasantly, but deep within her, the sinister mind of the heiress spoke.

' _This is perfect, PERFECT! As soon as initiation is finished, I'll team up with the strongest girl in class, and as the smartest girl in class, we will be unstoppable, we will be celebrities! Nothing can stop us now!'_

"Uhh, are you okay?" Weiss snapped back into reality and looked back at the blonde brawler and the red-headed champion. Both of them were giving her some incredulous looks. "You don't look so good."

Weiss' eyes widened, then she stood firm and coughed a few times, composing herself.

"Of course I'm fine!" she answered with a smile. _'Of course I'm not!'_

In another part of the locker room, Richard pulled his boomerang out of his locker and checked it before Ruby came along.

"Hey Richie!" Ruby called out while skidding up to him. "So…it's initiation day, right?"

"I know where you're leading with this Ruby and the answer's no." He said to the reaper before slinging his weapon on his back. "I mean, yeah, you, me, Todd, and Yang are all great friends but…this is a chance for you to maybe make some new ones."

Noticing that the girl was on the verge of tears, Richard sighed and said, "Look, we don't even know how we're going to be getting our team assignments. If it's up to us, I promise to be on your team if, and only if, you agree for the other two members to not be either Todd or Yang. We have a deal?"

"Okay, I promise. Good luck!" Ruby said as she left.

"You too, stay safe." Richard smiled to her really while giving her a thumbs up.

 **Mt. Diablo Cliffs**

Mount Diablo, a place where American Huntsmen and Huntresses proved their worth to become a guardian of humanity. A group of students lined up, facing the mountain while Professor McCoy came up to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Mt. Diab-"

"Waaait!" Screamed a voice who belonged to a girl who had apparently slept in. She emerged from the forestry scrambling over to Professor McCoy. She was wearing orange and black Vans, torn jeans, and a brown hooded bomber jacket unzipped to show a t-shirt the logo of the hard rock band _Thousand Foot Krutch_. On her face were a pair of glasses that she pushed back up the bridge of her nose. Her long and unkempt brown hair was tied in a pony tail. Finally, strapped to her back was what appeared to be an ordinary, albeit bulky, electric guitar.

"I am so sorry I'm late! My scroll glitched out causing my alarm to not go off! I promise that this will never hap-" The girl stopped as McCoy raised his hand chuckling.

"It's quite alright Miss…?"

"Sara York sir." The girl answered.

"Ah yes, Ms. York. As I was saying, it's quite alright. Initiation has yet to even start. You made it right on time." McCoy replied reassuring Sara. "Now, go and find an unoccupied platform and we can begin."

Sara nodded and followed the headmaster's instructions.

After Sara got herself situated, McCoy picked up where he left off, "Welcome to Mt. Diablo. During your initiation, you will be assigned a partner who, along with another pair, will make up your assigned team."

Richard looked over to Ruby and gave her a reassuring thumbs up, which she gladly returned.

"Your partner will be the first individual with whom you make eye contact with. This person will be your partner for the next four years." he finished causing the two childhood friends to falter.

"W-What?!" Ruby turned her gaze over to McCoy and stared in disbelief. _'I might be stuck with a partner that I don't even know?!'_

"Mount Diablo is a place where you can prove your worth as Huntsmen. And no, we are not here for Grimm hunting." McCoy pointed at the mountain. "Your mission is to go to the top of the mountain, obtain objects known as 'relics,' and get back here. Do not take unnecessary risks, for the result will be your death."

At this moment, Jaune gulped to the last sentence.

"Are there any question?" he asked, until Jaune raised his hand. "Good, take your position."

"Um, Professor McCoy, sir?" Jaune asked. "What will we get by obtaining the relics?"

At that moment, Sara was sent soaring through the air.

"It will determine which pair you and your partner will be teamed up with." Ryan answered.

Then another student was sent flying.

"But how will that work?" Jaune asked.

On that moment, Ren and Terrance were sent flying before Nora, who screamed in glee.

"When two pairs of relics match, a team will be formed between those four."

Richard, Todd and then Yang were sent flying off. Ruby smirked at Jaune before her platform sent her flying too.

"But who will be the leader-AAAAAH!"

Jaune was suddenly interrupted by the platform that sent him flailing hundreds of meters away. Ryan chuckled as Jaune kept flailing and looked back at Mina.

"Are the cameras online?"

"Yep, they are." Mina said in an unamused tone. "This year is gonna be full of misfits."

"Yes, it is." Ryan chuckled again.

 **Mount Diablo**

"...aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!"

Jaune flailed through the air like a frantic madman. He was very high above the forest and by god, he needed to think fast before his face crashed painfully into some trees.

 _'Think Jaune! Think!'_ His mind raced, and then a lightbulb appeared. "I GOT IT!"

Jaune pushed his feet forward and unsheathed his sword, like what Ren did in his training, and pinned his blade against a nearby tree and swung his body onto a larger branch.

"Uff, that was close." Jaune stood up.

Yet, there was a crack under his feet and he realized that the tree branch was going to break under his weight.

"Oh god no." Jaune said in deadpan as it broke.

He fell with a hysterical cry and then his face met the ground. He groaned in pain and groggily stood up.

"That... hurts." He sighed while brushing leaves from his jacket. "Now where am I-"

*GROWL*

Jaune's sentence was interrupted by a growl. He slowly turned around and spotted several red eyes. Several Beowolves stepped out from the shadows, and Jaune immediately made a fighting stance.

 _'Damn, first I get launched_ _across the forest, then my face gets planted into the ground, and now this?'_ He shook his head. "I have some serious bad luck, don't I?"

The Beowolves roared at the young Huntsman-in-training. One charged at him, slashing with its claw, but Jaune ducked down and thrusted his sword into the Beowolf's neck. The second pounced, but he rolled backwards from the Grimm's surprise attack.

"Well, this seems easy," Jaune muttered to himself.

The same Grimm pounced once more, but was met by a wall of metal. Jaune moved his shield and slashed horizontally across the Beowolf's body. As it fell and began to dissolve, the last Beowulf made a last-ditch attempt to attack him, but Jaune caught it in a flash, striking his shield against the Beowolf's skull and sending the creature to the ground. He ended the creature's life with his sword in its neck.

"Phew, that wasn't really all that hard," he said exhaustedly while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Unfortunately, his celebration was cut short by another growl, and he turned back in another defensive stance. He frowned as he looked up at a larger Grimm with the appearance of a bear.

"Oh, give me a break, not you!"

The Ursa's roar echoed throughout the forest and made Jaune shiver. In the meantime, a single red-headed girl with a ponytail stood on a tree branch, aiming her rifle at the Grimm.

And fired…

*BANG!*

Jaune looked in awe as the Ursa collapsed and began to dissipate with the girl who had delivered the killing blow landing right behind it.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She introduced herself with an outstretched hand which Jaune accepted. "Jaune Arc. Pleased to meet you partner." Jaune replied as he tipped an imaginary cowboy hat.

"Likewise." Pyrrha said in-between giggles. "We should probably start making our way to the relics before more show up."

As Jaune and Pyrrha set out, they both couldn't help but feel like they lucked out with their partners. But in the back of Jaune's mind he couldn't help but wonder how his friends were faring.


End file.
